Happiness is Free
by FrancieskaMarion
Summary: Annabeth and Percy's life after marriage. Drama with Ex's, finding lost things, and finding out what it's all really about. A squeal to my story Overloved.
1. Fly away

**This is the sequel to my story OverLoved. I decided to do this in POV's casue it's just a lot easier to write. Ready??**

**(I don't own any PJO) **

Annabeths POV

I looked back through the window in the back of the limo. Nico had his arm around….. No that couldn't be right. Thalia? Yes. It was Thalia! Artemis was glaring at her, but Thalia looked extremely happy.

Sally and Paul were standing with each other, Andy was jumping up and down waving his hands, and Brea asleep in Sally's arms.

Grover had his bag already packed, ready to get back to Juniper. Zeus looked a little bored as Hera lectured him about something. Apollo was waving (with his ipod in his ear, of course), you could tell had just woken up, Rachel was standing next to him.

I looked at all the other guests. They all looked happy, like they were reflecting how I felt.

Then she saw something she never expected to see, Poseidon, waving his hand, his otherr arm around…. Athena.

"Percy, do you see your dad?" I asked as he turned, around not to spill the water he was drinking. He looked around, trying to find him. Then he choked on his water.

"Percy!? Are you ok?" I said as he coughed.

"Yeah. Just did you see that? Your mom? And my dad?" He kinda yelled so the limo driver kinda jumped.

I looked back one last time before everyone was out of sight.

"They look happy" I said taking his hand and laying on his chest.

Waking up at 8 am to catch an airplane to Greece? Not my ideal start to my honeymoon, but close enough.

"Did you like your wedding?" He asked, wrapping his arms around me.

"Yes." I said snuggling closer to him, ok yes was an understatement.

I loved my wedding. My dress was perfect. The cake was perfect. We even had it on the beach, just like Percy wanted. But the best part about my wedding? Was the guy I got to marry, Percy Jackson.

I mean, just a year ago. I was locked in a room. I thought I would never see Percy again. I still have nightmares about it. But here I am. Off to JFK airport on my way to Greece with none other then, Percy Jackson. Life really couldn't get better then this.

Percys POV

I looked down as Annabeth closed her eyes to rest. I couldn't be happier right now. First off, I was going to Greece. That would make any normal person excited right? Second, I just got married. Getting married, that's a pretty happy day. But the reason I was most happy? I just got married to Annabeth Chase. Now Annabeth Jackson. I always smile when I think if that. Last year, I was about to get married to Stacie. But the girl laying on my chest was clearly not Stacie.

We pulled into the airport.

"Annabeth, were here" I said shaking her.

"Are we?" She asked her head shooting up.

"Yeah, let's go" I said stepping out of the car, holding the car for her.

* * *

After all the technical stuff was done (Passports, security etc) we finally got to bored the plane. And my nerves started acting up.

"Percy calm down" Annabeth said laughing as the plane took off, I was gripping the seat so hard my knuckles were white.

"I can't" I said trying to breath, but no succeeding.

"Percy, we talked to Zeus, He said he wouldn't blast us out of the sky. Remember?" She said trying to make me chill.

"Yeah, but still. I just don't really like heights." I said relaxing (kinda) as the plane leveled out in the air.

"Well I'm right here if you need me." She said pulling out a book.

"Right" I said closing my eyes. This was going to be one long plane ride.

**Good? Bad? Tell me!! Review!! Now!!!! **

**Oh and also.. I'm going to florida tomorrow!! If I find a computer I'll update. But only if you guys review!!! **


	2. Dinner Date

**Hello all you wonderful readers! So I'm back from florida!! All tan and pretty :D **

**I couldn't find a computer.. All I had was my ipod touch and that didn't work. But im updating now!! Yay!!**

**Annabeth's POV**

By the time we got to the airport in Greece, Percy looked like he had just gone through immense torture or something.

"Percy, breath! Were off the plane" I said as we waited for out luggage to come around on the conveyer belt.

"I know. But that was the scariest thing I have ever done." he said.

"Really? Because I seem to recall you like, beating Kronos and that minotaur. And the giant pig? That was all less scary then riding in that airplane?" I asked grabbing my purple bag.

"Yes, much less scary." He said grabbing his blue one.

"Ok Mr. Drama queen" I said taking his hand. "Lets go catch a cab"

* * *

**Percy's POV**

I don't know how Annabeth can think I'm a drama queen. That really was the scariest thing I've ever done! I mean sure. The minotaur and Kronos and that giant pig were scary and all. But flying in an airplane is like, spiders to her.

"Here you are" The taxi driver said in an accent.

"Thank you" Annabeth said as I pulled out my wallet and paid the man.

"Oh Percy isn't it beautiful?!" She said as we stepped out.

"Yeah" I said looking up at the hotel. It was one of those hotels that you could tell took hundreds of dollars just to use the bathroom. Where all the people staying there look like rich snobs, and usually are. It was all sandstone with dark red trim. The St. Monica.

It was the best of both worlds for us. It had it's own private stretch of beach for me, and it was only a couple minutes away from the Parthenon and all the other Greek monuments Annabeth wanted to see.

"Lets go" She said dragging me to the front doors.

The lobby was just as nice, if not nicer then the outside. There was a huge chandelier, the walls were a sandy color and all the furniture looked old and expensive. Grover would have ate it up. Literally.

"Hello! Welcome to the St. Monica!" Said one of the ladies at the front desk said as we walked up. She was extremely tan with dark hair. Very Greek looking.

"Hello!" Annabeth said looking around. I was right about everyone being rich and snobby in the hotel. Everyone had on designer this and couture that. Annabeth and I looked pretty out of place. Our luggage was Ralf Lauren, well that's what the tags said. But Unlike most of the men who all had polos on, I just had a Burton t-shirt on, billabong shorts and under armor flip flops. Annabeth had a aqua roxy sun dress on.

"Do you have a room reserved?" The lady asked.

""Yes, It should under Jackson" I said as she started typing on her computer.

"Ah, here we are. Room 302." She said.

"Ok It'll be 4,300$" She said. Yup, rich thing. I was right on. I handed her my credit card reluctantly.

"Ok. All done! Here's your room keys." She said handing us two plastic cards.

"Your room is on the third floor" She said pointing to the elevator.

'Thank you!" Annabeth said as we walked towards the elevator. My pockets felt somewhat empty.

"Sir! You forgot your credit card!" The lady yelled. As I rushed out of the elevator the leg of my shorts got caught and tore. This was beginning to be a wonderful honeymoon.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

Our suite was beautiful. It looked right on to the ocean. That made Percy feel better after the incident in the elevator. The main room was teal blue and the bed room was off white.

I was getting ready for dinner, the St. Monica was one of those "Formal after five" hotels, so I slipped into a yellow one shoulder dress.

"Ready?" Percy said coming out of the room. He looked amazing. Black dress pants and a blue dress shirt. It was so simple. But it looked stunning.

"You look beautiful" He said taking my arm and opening the door.

"Thank you" I said blushing.

We took the elevator to the top floor where the seaside restaurant was. I thought that was a little ironic seeing as we were twelve stories in the air.

"Hello. My names Sandra and I'll be your sever today!" A young blond said. She looked and sounded American which was odd considering there were in Greece.

"Hello" Percy said as she handed menus out.

"Do you know what you would like to drink?" She asked politely.

"Can I have a strawberry daiquiri?" I asked. (**A/N that's all I drank in Florida :D**)

'Yes. And you sir?" She asked Percy.

"Margarita. On the rocks" He said winking.

"That'll be right out!" She said kinda skipping away. I picked up my menu looking over the things and decided on a chicken ceaser salad.

"Here are your drinks!" Sandra said as she handed us our drinks.

"Thank you" I said taking a sip of mine. Yum.

"Do you know what you want for dinner?" She asked.

"I'll have the chicken ceaser salad please" I said.

"Ok and you sir?" She asked turning to Percy.

"Umm. I'll have a cheeseburger. Medium rare" He said back.

"Ok, that'll be right up." She said bouncing away again.

* * *

"Mmmmm" I said as Percy pulled the ice cream covered spoon out of my mouth.

"You finished that quick" He said putting the spoon down on the empty plate that had, only ten minutes ago, held a brownie sundae.

"You were like force feeding me!" I protested.

"would you like your check?" Sandra asked.

"Put it on our room tab" Percy said smiling at me.

"Sure thing. What room?" She asked.

"302" He said, still eyeing me.

"Ok" She said, walking, no, skipping away.

"Why are you looking at me like that." I asked. He just smiled and pulled me out of my seat. He leaned down and put his lips to my ear.

"Let's go back to our room" He said pushing me into the elevator.

"Oh." I said turning around to his face, he bent down and kissed me.

**Ohh!! Lol I hope you liked it!! Tell me!! Hit the cute little button down there that says review!! Please!! If you don't I wont write the rest. So review!!! **


	3. Old friends

**Helloo there all you wonderful readers!! I'm so happy because GLEE is coming back to the television tonight!!! YAY!!! .. :D Oh. I don't own Percy Jackson and The Olympians. That goes for the rest of the story. Unless Rick feels nice and just hands me the rights. In which case I'll probably freak out and write it everywhere. But till then… I don't own it.**

**Annabeths POV **

The first thing I noticed was the sun in my eyes, the second was the sometome in the middle of the night Percy had fallen off the bed. And hadn't woken up.

"Percy!" I said to him ducking down to the floor.

"Huh?" He said groggily.

"Your on the floor." I said walking over to my suit case.

"Hmmm. I am aren't I? He asked sitting up.

"Yes your are." I said laughing at his confused expression.

"Well, that's embarrassing isn't it?" He asked standing up. The view was great up here. Not the one overlooking the ocean. The one standing by my bed. Shirtless. I smiled to myself.

"Let's get breakfast" He said pulling a shirt over his chest. Damn.

"We just woke up. Can I wash up first?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror. Ouch.

"Well of course" He said changing shorts.

"Ok, I'll be right out" I said back walking into the bathroom.

* * *

**Percy's POV **

After a wonderful breakfast at a little restaurant Annabeth and I decided to head down to the beach. It's kind of scary how white your skin looks compared to the people in Spain. Anyway here Annabeth and I are, laying out on the beach. She was looking stunning in er yellow bathing suit. The sun was warm and everything seemed perfect. But really, nothing is never perfect in my life. Ever.

"Percy?!" Someone yelled. I looked around to see a girl in a hot pink bathing suit waving franticly at me. It probably the last person I wanted to see on my honeymoon. Or ever. Stacie. **( A/N In the other story I wrote this sequel for Stacie was Percy's fiancée.. Just incase ya didn't know) **

"Hey." I said dully. By now Annabeth had woken up from her nap and looked extremely confused.

"Percy! Why are you in Greece? I mean not that I'm not happy to see you!" She said walking over to me. Annabeth had now realized who was, and was furious to say the least.

"I'm on my honeymoon." I said putting my arm around Annabeth.

"Oh. Right. With her." Stacie said in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Well why are you here?" I asked curious. Was she stalking me or something?

"I told you my dad owned a bunch of resorts all over the world." She said smiling.

"Your dad owns this place?!" I said surprised.

"Yeah. Me and my boyfriend are here together!" She said, stressing the word boyfriend. Was I supposed to be jealous or something?

"Oh, that's great. I'm here with my wife" I said, stressing the word wife. Annabeth smirked at her.

Stacie stomped away angrily, but for some reason I was pretty sure that wouldn't be that last night I saw her.

"Why does she have to ruin everything" I sighed.

"Percy, she is not going to ruin OUR honeymoon" She said looking at me sternly.

"Ok, if you can ignore her, I can" I said.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have a dream to finish, it involved Johnny Depp and a very minimal amount of clothes" She said laying back down on her polka dotted towel.

"What!" I kinda screamed. She just smirked and closed her eyes. Women.

* * *

**Annabeths POV **

After our, interesting, day at the beach I wasn't really looking forward to go to dinner. We were eating at the restaurant at the hotel again. So I was hoping Stacie wouldn't eat there. She was still totally in love with Percy. And to be perfectly honest with you? It scared me. I mean she was a daughter of Aphrodite, so of course she was beautiful. And I hated it.

So in the sad event she was there. I of course had to upstage that…. Female dog.

So there I was looking into the mirror wondering if I looked good enough. I was in a silver spaghetti strap dress with white gladiator heels. I thought I looked amazing, but what was amazing compared to what Stacie had pulled out of her closet?

"Annabeth! Our reservations are at seven. That's in two minutes!" Percy called. O well, amazing would just have to do. Not fabulous, or stunning. Just amazing.

"You look amazing" Percy said taking my hand and walking towards the elevator. See amazing. That's all I got.

"Thank you" I said looking at the numbers light up.

"Man, I'm hungry." He said.

"Me too. We didn't eat lunch." I said.

"Well, I did." He said smiling.

"Why didn't I?" I asked confused.

"You were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up!" He said smiling.

"So while I layed in the sun and burned" I pointed to my lobster red skin "you ate without me?"

"Pretty much" He said laughing. I scowled at him, he cracked up. His laugh was contagious. I couldn't help myself.

The elevator doors opened. And standing in the entryway to the restraunt was none other then the devil herself. Stacie.

* * *

Turns out? My amazing looked better then her… I don't even know what you'd call it. Her red dress reached just to the middle of her theighs. She had black tights on and black pumps. She looked like the slut that she was.

"Stacie" I said. Trying to be nice.

"Percy!" She yelled. Or just ignore me.

"Hey" Percy said pulling me in.

"Well I would love to stay and chat but I have a date to get back to" She said looking over to a table with a man sitting all by himself. He looked like one of those Calvin Clein underwear models. Fake and stuck up. Not at all my type.

"Bye then" I said waving.

"Yeah a date with my boyfriend" She said stressing the word boyfriend.

"Well I have a date wit my husband" I said holding Percy tighter.

"Have fun" she said rolling her eyes an walking away. I looked smugly back at her.

"I like it when you get jealous" Percy said walking over to the table that said Jackson on it.

"I wasn't jealous" I said.

"Sure" He said pulling out my seat.

"Ok, but just a little" I said looking down.

"Annabeth. You have absolutely no reason to be jealous" Percy said.

"Really?" I asked looking up.

"Really." He said smiling. He leaned over and kissed my cheek. Then I took his face in my hands and full on kissed him.

"Umm hello" Someone said. We both looked up, a little red.

"I'll have a strawberry daiquiri." I said. Percy ordered. I looked around as he pulled me down so my head was on his chest. I saw a pair of eyes glaring at me. Stacie. Percy leaned down and kissed my headed.

_The perfect ending to a horrible day. _I thought smiling to myself.

***********************************************Ok now that you read that wonderful piece of work you have to review!!! Now!! I'm not updating with any less then 15 reviews!!! So review!!! :D **


	4. WHAT!

Ahhh!! I haven't updated in like foorrreeevveerr!! You guys must hate me!! But hey I'm updating.. That counts for something right?? ?

(I don't own Percy Jackson) 

**Annabeths POV**

"Percy! Hurry up! The Parthenon opens in five minutes and there will already be a line!" I yelled at the door to our room.

"Chill. I'm here!" He said walking out.

"Let's go!" I said walking out the door.

"OK. I'm coming" He said walking after me as I dashed for the elevator. The plan of the day was to go to the Parthenon. My mothers temple, and one of the greatest pieces of architecture on the planet.

10 minutes later, and a cab ride with a smelly driver, we were there. It was amazing. The sun was shining through the pillars, it was a Kodak moment. So I took my camera and took a picture.

"Oh my gods, Percy! It is amazing!" I said getting in line behind the hundred other people who were here. The sun was beating down on my uncovered arms, even though it was only seven in the morning. My burn from the previous morning had already started to fade into a tan, so I was starting to fit in with the locals. Percy on the other hand looked like a tomato.

"Percy, that burn looks brutal" I said poking his arm making a little spot turn white then quickly fade back to red.

"Umm. Yeah! And the poking doesn't help" he said rubbing the part where I poked him.

"I'm sorry" I said sweetly.

"It's ok" He said smiling, leaning down to kiss me. Score.

"Ohh! The lines moving!!" I said excitingly getting an inch closer to where I was headed. When a blonde guy with an ipod stuck in his ear ran right in front of me.

"Excuse me?" I said tapping him on the shoulder. It didn't work. He was jamming out to something so all I got was him starting to sing "Young Forever". Quite out of tune I might add.

"Excuse me?!" I said a little louder. The guy turned around, and happened to be none other then Apollo.

"Annabeth! Percy! How's the honeymoon going?" He said smiling brighter then the sun. literally. 

"Good" I said. If it were any other God but Apollo I would be terrified of being disengaged for being "disrespectful". But Apollo wasn't like that. The only time he did that was if you dissed his car or took his Ipod.

"Well, I thought I'd find you here!" He said still smiling. He winked at the two girls standing behind us and you could practically see them melt.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you something" He said looking back at us.

"Why didn't she send Hermes?" I asked. He put his hand up dramatically. Oh Jeez.

"Well Hermes has a bad bout of the flu, and couldn't make it cross country to you!" He said. Apollo and gone from haikus back to regular old rhyming. It wasn't any better though.

"Ok, so what's the message?" I asked.

"She wanted me to tell you she is…. Well she's.." He tried to finish but cracked up laughing. Percy and I just stared at him as we moved forward with the line.

"She what?" I asked.

"Well, she engaged" He said almost falling over from laughing.

Engaged? To who?

**Percy's POV**

Athena. Was engaged? I tried to process this. 

"To who?" I asked.

"Oh are you ready for this one? It completes the hilarity of the whole thing" He said wiping tears from his eyes.

"Ummm. I don't know. Am I ready?" Annabeth asked looking up and me, then to Apollo.

"Well probably not. But I'm going to tell you anyway" He said smiling. Oh gods, I was scared to find this one out. "Poseidon!" 

AN. Ok I know Poseidon already has a wife. But let's pretend, for the sake of the story, they got a divorce. Bit nasty break up. Triton left with his mom. Ok?? Back on with the story.

**Apollo's POV**

"What!?" They both screamed at me. Their eyes looked as if they were about to fall out of their heads. I was in tears. The whole thing was so funny. I mean Rachel couldn't have even see this one coming.

"Yes. They are planning the wedding right now. As we speak" I said. Percy just started at me with disbelieving eyes. Annabeth looked like she was about to faint. 

"Annabeth. Are you ok?" I asked trying to sound serious, but I was still laughing from the whole Athena and Poseidon thing. Oh, it was just great.

"No! Why is this happening? They hate each other!" She practically yelled to all of Greece.

"Well, after the wedding, her and Poseidon hit of trying to rebuild his underwater palace." I said.

"Oh my gods. This is crazy. What's happening to the world." Percy asked, utterly confused.

"Well, as much fun as this has been. I gotta run" I said walking away, leaving them standing there looking like idiots. The best part was. I wasn't even lying. 

**Ok. I autcully love this chapter!! Haha. Ok so I promise to update faster this time!!!**

**Luv, Franceiska **


	5. Monolouges

**Hello all you! Ughhh I haven't updated in forever I know! But I am now so we can all be happy :D **

**Annabeth's POV **

Apollo walked off into the distance as I tried to comprehend what he had said. Poseidon and my mom? Athena? Goddess of wisdom? Athena, my mother, who had hated Poseidon for as

long as I could remember? Man, how drunk was she when she agreed to that? (**a/n quote from annabethfan98!) **I never thought I would see this day, ever. I never even thought this

would happen. It was possibly the last thing on my mind. I guess love really does conquer all. It was kinda sweet. In a weird, confusing, make me wanna barf way. But sweet.

**Percy's POV**

Just between you and, I totally thought this whole thing was confusing. Athena and my dad? I mean, I don't know if you guys caught this, but Athena is Annabeth's mom. Annabeth is my

wife. And Athena, Annabeths mom, my mother-in-law, is getting married to my father. That makes Annabeth my like, stepsister. I'm pretty sure that's illegal in some places. And since when

did my dad have any romantic interest in Athena? Last time I checked he hated her. And vice versa. It was all so confusing. I needed an aspirin asap.

**Athena's POV **

I looked over at Poseidon lifting some heavy stones with that adorable little Cyclops Tyson. Poseidon turned and winked at me. Oh, my Poseidon was such a showoff. I looked back down at

the notebook sitting in my lap. On the front was scribbled _Wedding Plans For Poseidon and Athena._

Oh I was so happy with him. Although I wasn't exactly sure why. I had always hated him, but I'm not sure why I used to hate him either. I wasn't really sure about anything these days.

Everything was foggy when he was around. I guess that's what love feels like!

Wait, did I just say that? Yes, oh gods. I sound like Aphrodite. Why did I sound like her! Uggghh. This made no sense. I had when things don't make sense.

I looked up again, and saw Poseidon striding over. Oh! Over here! He was coming over here! I looked around for something reflective to check how I looked. Oh gods. Now not only did I

sound like Aphrodite, but acted like her to. Zeus help me.

**Poseidon's POV**

I looked over and winked at Athena who was sitting there looking to cute for words. She was so beautiful, I finally saw what Percy saw in Annabeth. I don't know how, or why, or anything

about loving Athena or how it came to be. It just did. It was just like "BAM" I loved her. It was weird really. And I couldn't really remember anything that had to do with anything but her. It

was all fuzzy for some reason. I guess it was just part of this love package.

I put the heavy load Tyson and I had been carrying and walked over to her. The beautiful Athena sitting there waiting for me. Why I used to hate her I'll never know. Really, I can't

remember that either. I couldn't remember feeling anything for her but love. That probably wasn't good. But I really didn't care.

**Ok, I know, short. But I'm tired and have writers block for this story. And my butt is numb from sitting down. Yes, it took me kinda a long time to type this because I keep getting distracted by everything. Anyway… REVIEW! NOW! **


	6. All's Fair in Love and War

**No side comments today. I know your all sad. Sorry**

**Annabeths POV**

The Parthenon was gorgeous, I took up about half the pictures on my camera. But the whole time all I could think about was my mom and Poseidon.

"So what would you like to do today?" Percy asked as we walked back to our room.

"I don't know.." I said opening the door. After the Parthenon, we had walked around the little strip mall in town. Then had lunch. Then Percy and I had went to the Greek God's museum. Which was kinda pointless, since we already knew it all.

"Let's go to the pool." He said, already getting his swim trunks on.

"Ok, then dinner?" I asked, my stomach growling.

"How bout dinner first" He said laughing.

"I'd like that" I said.

I changed quickly into dark wash skinny jeans, a light blue silk shirt and gladiator sandals. Percy walked out looking effortlessly amazing in jeans and a black button up shirt.

"Shall we?" He said holding his arm out.

"We shall" I said taking it.

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth took my arm. She looked gorgeous, she always did. Her arm looked like a Barbie dolls next to mine. She was still just skin and bones from what had happened. (**again, this is a sequel. Read the first one. Overloved) **

We walked into the elevator, where another couple was intensely making out. Before we could decide to just give them their privacy, the doors shut and the elevator lunged up.

As the doors opened Annabeth pulled me out like it was a life or death situation.

"That was the worst elevator ride of my life. And the includes the 600 floor ride to mount Olympus listening to that Justin Beaver kid." Annabeth said as we walked toward the restaurant.

"Yeah" I said as she rambled on about how inconsiderate it was.

"Annabeth" I said as we got to the porch. But she was still rambling.

"Annabeth" I said a little louder. Nothing.

"Annabeth!" I kinda yelled. Still nothing. I walked in front of her and leaned down.

"Percy, what are you doing?" She asked when my face was but millimeters away from hers.

"Shutting you up" I said closing the distance and pressing my lips against hers.

I pulled back to see her smiling. We sat down in one of those cool bench seats that wrap around half the table. A tanned waiter with a heavy accent came up to us.

"Hello! My name is Alex, do you know what you would like to drink?" The waiter, Alex, asked.

"I'll have a lemonade please" Annabeth said. She didn't drink much anymore because she had such a low alcohol tolerance level.

"Ok, and you sir?" Alex said turning to me.

"A glass of Pinot Grigio would be great." I said as he handed Annabeth and me menus.

"Those will be right out" He said turning away.

Annabeth leaned over onto my chest. I put my arm around her as she opened her menu. She sat there silent for a couple of minutes.

"I dreamt about it again last night." She said in a strained voice. She had been having dreams about the time she had been kidnapped (**Overloved). **She used to wake up crying and screaming from it, she'd gotten better, but it was obvious they still terrified her.

I bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I won't ever let them hurt you again Annabeth" I whispered to her. She smiled as she turned around and her lips met mine.

**Stacie's POV**

I walked in with Ben (my boyfriend.) I looked around for a seat, when I saw Percy. Oh my gods. He was so hot. I don't know why he dumped me for her. I mean I'm obviously so much hotter. I kept watching as she leaned into his chest and he put his arm around her.

"Stacie, There's and empty table right over there" Ben said pulling me in the opposite direction. But I kept a steady glare directed at that little hoe.

Annie, or whatever her name is, said something which sent a look of alarm over Percy's face. Then he looked down at her sympathetically and kissed her forehead.

He bent down a little further and whispered something into her ear. Then, she turned around and…and.. Kissed him! Well that just will no due.

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy smiled into the kiss as he slid his hand into my hair and pulled me closer.

"Ehhhmmm" Someone grunted.

Percy and I looked up and saw the waiter was holding our drinks. He set them down on the table, looking a little embarrassed.

"Do you know what you'd like?" He mumbled pulling out a pad of paper.

"I'll have prime rib" Percy said. So boring.

"I'll have saganaki and beef Shish Kabobs please" I told the waiter. He walked away without another word.

"Saganaki? What in tartarus is that?" Percy asked, his arm around me.

"Burnt Feta cheese" I said smiling.

**Percy's POV**

Dinner was great, it was actually pretty cool to watch the chef come out and light the cheese on fire. Annabeth had decided to split a "Chocolate Volcano" which was pretty much chocolate, on top of chocolate, on top of chocolate.

So there we were eating death by chocolate, when what should my eyes wander upon?

Stacie, glaring over at Annabeth. Worse still, she saw me looking over at her.

So she? Walks over here of course.

"Percy, why do you look like your about to stab that fork into your head?" Annabeth asked laughing. I was about to answer when she showed p.

"Percy!" Stacie said. Annabeth's smile instantly faded, replaced with a death glare.

"I couldn't help but see you were staring at me from across the room." Stacie said batting her eyelashes. What did she think she was doing? She was always like this, straight forward, thinking whatever she said nobody would mind. Annabeth whipped her head around at death glared at me. Great.

"You know, if you still have feelings for me, it's fine. I totally get it. Truth be told, I haven't really gotten over you either." She said, her hand placed on her hip. See what I mean? She never thinks about what she's saying.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. I glanced over at Annabeth. If she had been ready to kill someone earlier, she looked like she was about ready to drop a nuclear bomb on some unsuspecting country.

"My point is, I'm still here" She said. Annabeth shot out of her seat.

"I don't know if you've noticed. But Percy happens to be married! To me! So I would appreciate it if you would leave us alone!" Annabeth yelled in her face. Damn she beautiful when she's jealous. Annabeth, not Stacie.

Stacie's mouth dropped open.

"Come on Percy, were leaving." Annabeth said grabbing my arm as she started walking towards the door.

"Wait! You haven't paid!" The waiter yelled.

"Room 302!" I yelled back as Annabeth stormed out the door.

**Annabeth's POV**

The nerve of some people! I mean really, she knew we were married. But she still had to go after him. My Percy. I mean does she think she can just take him from me! That is not going to happen. Well, that's what I wanted to believe. But a little voice in the back of my head kept nagging me.

"She had him before" It said, stupid little voice.

"She's prettier, and better at this guy stuff. And they used to be engaged." It said, as Percy and I walked into the elevator. And before I could tell the stupid little voice to go to Tartarus….

*Flashback.*

I was sitting at San Chez, I had just escaped from the people who had kidnapped me. I looked over, and saw him, my Percy, lean over and kiss that little slut.

*End Flashback*

And I occurred to me. If it had happened once, why not again?

Then I broke, literally. I started crying right there, in the elevator.

"Annabeth!" Percy said taking me in his arms.

"Annabeth what's wrong?" He asked quietly, rubbing my back.

"Her" I mumbled in-between sobs.

"Annabeth, you can't let her get to you like that." He said.

"No, her. She's so perfect Percy. I'm terrified I'm going to loose you." I cried.

"Annabeth" He said holding me tighter in his arms. "You don't really think that do you? That's never going to happen. I worry for hours on end that I'm not good enough for you. But I've never, ever even thought you weren't good enough for me. Too good yes. But never not good enough"

"But she's so perfect! She looks like a Barbie doll for gods sakes!" I said angrily.

"She's not perfect though, she whines to much, she wears way to much make-up, she try's to hard. You don't have to try. You just are. And besides, I don't want perfect. All I want is you" He said whispering the last line in my ears and sending chills down my back. He leaned down and kissed me. I tangled my hands in his hair.

One "ding" and the doors opened as Percy picked me up and carried me into out room. He set me on the bed and walked away.

"Percy?" I asked wondering where he was going.

He turned around holding the little thing you put on your door so the maids know when to clean you room. He turned it from 'Come in and clean!' to 'Privacy Please.'

**I'm so happy :D It's almost summer! Two more days… Anyway. Review please! There are cookies involved for all those who do! :D **


	7. Lost and Found

**Hello awesome people reading my story! I just watched the last Glee till next season! I cried. Anyway! I really like this chapter. Like a whole bunch. Hopefully..**

**Annabeth's POV**

I looked down at the map in my hands for the umpteenth time in the last hour. It was official, we were lost. We had no idea where we were, it was getting dark and all I had no idea where the nearest hotel, or inn or anything was.

It had been my idea, to go to Santorini, a small town outside of Athens. We had been in Athens for the past week and it was getting a little boring. After seeing everything, we pretty much sat at the pool everyday, we had gone to the Parthenon again. But almost everything in Athens was about Greek mythology, and we knew all that already. Santorini was only about 2 hours outside of Athens by cab. It was gorgeous there to. Everything looked like it had come out of a storybook. Then, Percy had a grand idea we should take a walk in the woods. There was a path and everything, but somehow we had walked astray. Suddenly we were somewhere random in the woods, no path in sight and hungry. We had been walking for about an hour when we came upon a small village. And I mean small. All I could see right now, from where I was standing, which was like in the middle of the village, was three houses and a bakery, "Bernard's Bakery" to be exact. Plus, it didn't even look like we were in Greece. It looked more like Austria, or Germany, or Sweden, I couldn't really put a finger on it. But not Greece.

I pulled out my cell phone. 9:06. The last bus from Santorini left at 9:00. And taxi's didn't come if you couldn't tell them where you were, which I had already tried. Great.

"Percy, the last bus left six minutes ago. What are we supposed to do now!" I asked him as we sat down on a bench that looked like it was older then the gods.

"We'll have to ask someone where the nearest hotel is" He said calmly.

"We haven't seen a single person in an hour! If we had we wouldn't be lost! There's three houses and a bakery where ever we are. No Holiday Inn. No Ramada. No Hilton. My feet hurt from walking and it looks like we walked all the way to Germany!" I said starting to cry. I mean really? Where did you expect me to sleep? On this god's awful bench? Or on the floor? No, I'd had enough of that when I was kidnapped thank you. Percy pulled me closer to him.

"Annabeth, don't worry. It's impossible to walk that far in one hour!" He said rubbing my arm.

"Your not helping" I muttered wiping my eyes.

"Well, how about we ask her!" Percy said looking over to the right. Sure enough there was a little, plump women walking up to the bakery with a little girl about three years old. They were so not there a minute ago. A little scary. The little girl looked terrified of something.

"Mam!" Percy yelled pulling me up and dragging me towards her.

"Oh, why hallo!" The women said in a thick German accent. See? Germany. I was sure of it.

"Hello. I'm Percy and this is my wife Annabeth" Percy said

"Oh why what brings you here?" Her eyes lit up when she heard out names. Creepy? Yeah, just a little.

"Well, were kinda lost. We were wondering if you could point us to the nearest hotel. Or at least tell us where we are." Percy muttered noticing the same thing.

"Oh! Look no further!" The plump little women yelped as she ran to the "Bernard's Bakery" Sign. She pulled it up and flipped it over revealing a new sign that read "The Gebhart Family Bed and Breakfast" .

"Oh, well that's handy." Percy said following her inside. Had he already forgotten how her eyes at lit up like she was going to eat us for dinner when she heard our names? If that didn't scream monster then I don't know what did.

"Annabeth, you coming?" Percy asked looking back at me as he walked into the door. The little girl who was with the women looked at me pleadingly, like she knew too. That was the only thing that made me walk into that bed and breakfast.

"Well, your room is right up these stairs." The women announced as she and the little girl walked up the stairs. "Oh and by the way. My name is Hannah and this is Liza. My husband Bernard and my other daughter Brigitta should be here momentarily."

"Oh, ok" Percy muttered looking at them oddly. Hannah, Bernard, Brigitta and Liza. Gods help me, I just walked into a rerun of The Sound Of Music.

"Here's your room" Hannah added as she opened the door. The room inside was deep red with a queen size bed with a hideous comforter draped over it, two little windows and a door to what I assumed to be a bathroom. Out of the windows you could see all of the house's in the village. A whopping three whole houses.

"So, should I pay you now?" Percy asked.

"Oh no, we can settle that all later. You two just get washed up, dinner will be done in about fifteen minutes. And were so excited to have guests" Hannah responded as she walked away. Liza stayed a little while looking at us with fear in her eyes. Oh what I wouldn't do to save that little girl. I was just about to reach out and pull her in before that ugly monster in disguise could do anything more to her. But Hannah came back and picked her up before I could get her.

"That monster." I muttered walking back into the room.

"So you noticed to?" Percy said sitting down in the ugly bed.

"Of course!" I answered. "If you knew why did we come here."

"Liza. I mean did you see her face?" Percy sighed laying back.

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, Annabeth! Dinner time!" Hannah yelled up the stairs. I walked over to where Annabeth had collapsed on the bed and tugged her up.

"Huh?" She muttered half asleep.

"Dinner" I whispered pulled her to her feet. She stretched her arms in the air before walking out and down the stairs.

"Were eating right in there." Hannah said from where she was finishing up in the kitchen. Annabeth and I walked over to where she was pointing to see three people sitting at the dining room table. Annabeth and I took a seat.

The person to my right I assumed to be Bernard. Big, husky man. But short. The girl across from me must have been Brigitta then, she had long dark brown hair. Her eyes were dark brown also. The only person left at the table was Liza, who I could see better now. Her blond hair looked like it went to her shoulder's, but it was hard to tell since they were up in pigtails. Her eyes looked blue for a second, then green, then a deep purple, then an amber. Every time I looked they looked as if they changed. "Well, time to eat!" Hannah said bringing out a platter filled with green beans, sweet rolls and chicken. It smelled amazing.

"Guest's first" She laughed looking expectantly at us.

I grabbed a chicken leg as Annabeth carefully piled green beans on to her plate. I lifted the chicken leg up to my mouth. I hadn't realized I was so hungry.

"Don't eat it!" Liza yelled standing on her chair.

"Liza, dear, don't be so rude. Let's out guest's eat." Hannah scolded, glaring at Liza. Liza sat back down but as I looked over at her, she started shaking her head vigorously. I looked down at the chicken in my hand. It smelled pretty damn good right about now. But something about the look on Liza's face told me it wouldn't be the best choice I ever made.

"Ya know, I'm just ate so much at lunch. I don't think I'm all that hungry anymore. How about you Perce?" Annabeth said nervously. Great minds think alike.

"Oh, yeah. I fell the same. Defiantly." I rambled on.

"Nonsense! You've been lost all day!" Hannah pushed us. I looked over at Liza. She and Brigitta both looked terrified, for us.

"Please don't eat it! She put something in it!" Brigitta cried.

"You girls! You ruined everything!" Hannah angrily yelled.

"Now, now dear. We'll just do it the messy way. Then you girls can clean it al up" Bernard said calmly. Suddenly Hannah and Bernard's skin turned leathery and gray. Their eyes grew black and beady and the heads turned into lions.

"Well, never seen those before." I said as they looked straight at us. The one that had been Bernard lunged right at Annabeth, and also right into her dagger. Wow, these were some stupid monsters.

"Impossible!" The one that had been Hannah yelled. "No silly, little demigod has ever beaten me or my husband!"

"Well were not your average little demigods. Were Annabeth and Percy Jackson." I stated.

"Maybe you've heard of us?" Annabeth said as she walked up to me so we were standing back to back. I pulled out riptide and uncapped him. Yes, riptide is a boy.

"So, you are who I thought you were. No matter. I'll just get more recognition when I kill you" The ugly monster in front of me spit out with a look of determination on her face. She charged at me, I stepped left to avoid her and swung riptide around which met her ribs. She howled as Annabeth then stuck her dagger into her chest and she faded into a pile of sand on the floor.

"Nice work" I said coming over to Annabeth and kissing her.

"Likewise" She said pulling back. I looked over to where Liza and Brigitta were hiding behind the upturned dining room table.

"You killed them!" Liza yelled excitedly running up and hugging my leg.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said going over to hug Annabeth now.

"Liza, how can we trust them?" Brigitta declared looking at the little blond dancing around the room. She looked up to Annabeth who's hand she was holding for reassurance.

"Their nice. And they don't feel like monters" Liza said missing the "s" sound in the word monster. She looked up to Annabeth who's hand she was now holding for reassurance.

"Well I don't trust them" Brigitta said looking the other way.

"You can trust us." Annabeth said walking over to Brigitta. "We hate all those monster's too!" Brigitta looked over at Annabeth who had let go of Liza's hand, Liza walked over to my and grabbed my hand. Like she was terrified any moment we would leave.

"We would never do anything to hurt Liza or you. Now can you tell me where your real mommy and daddy are? I bet they miss you a whole bunch" Annabeth reassured her by putting a hand on her shoulder and sitting down. Suddenly, Brigitta turned around and buried her face in Annabeth's shoulder. Tears started streaming down her face.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" Annabeth asked hugging Brigitta.

"Hannah-and-Bernard" She managed to get out between sobs.

"What about them?" Annabeth asked.

"They killed…. Daddy." Brigitta wailed into Annabeth.

"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry." Annabeth mummered while rubbing Brigitta's back.

'I'm hungry" Liza said tugging on my shirt as Annabeth motioned for me to come over, Liza took my hand again as I walked forward.

"Go make dinner. I'll talk to her" She whispered to me.

"Ok" I answered as Liza dragged me towards the kitchen and Brigitta's sobs got quieter.

"Ok chef Liza. The pasta is done." I told the little girl marching around the kitchen in an apron and a chefs hat.

"Can we eat it now?" She asked for the umpteenth time.

"Yes, we can eat it now." I said pouring four bowls of the pasta. Liza grabbed hers and a fork and took a big bite of the buttery pasta.

"Yummm" She managed with all the pasta stuffed in her mouth. I couldn't help but laugh. I took a bite of mine. Oh, can pasta expire? Because this tasted ancient. But Liza seemed to enjoy it.

"Brig! Look! Pasta!" Liza yelled as Brigitta walked in with Annabeth.

"Really?" Brigitta asked running to her bowl and shoveling it in her mouth. I don't get it. That pasta tasted like shit.

"All they've ate for three years had been bread and beans" Annabeth said seeming to read my mind.

"What else." I asked putting my arm around her.

"I'll tell you later." She replied. Liza looked over at me and yawned, her eyes fluttered between open and closed.

"I think someone's a little tired." I walked over and picked her.

"No." She declared firmly, but half way up the stairs she was out.

"What room do you and Liza sleep in?" Annabeth asked the sleepy brunette holding her hand. Brigitta pointed to an abandoned looking door at the end of the hall.

Annabeth walked up to it and pushed open the door revealing a wave of heat. The furnace room. Other then the huge, gaping, older then the gods, furnace taking up 90% of the room, there were two pillows, two blankets, and one rather ratted old teddy bear.

"There is no way your sleeping in here" Annabeth said, horrified.

Brigitta walked in and grabbed the teddy bear.

"Ok, but Liza can't sleep without this" She said handing me the teddy bear.

We opened the door directly across from ours to find the rooms looked exactly the same.

"This is much better then that stinky old furnace room" Annabeth said walking over and pulling back the covers. Brigitta jumped in. I laid Liza down and tucked the teddy bear under her arm.

"Were right across the hall if you need us" Annabeth said pulling the covers back.

"Goodnight" Brigitta said.

"Goodnight bug" I said as I flicked off the lights.

Annabeth flicked off the lights in our room as we got into bed.

"So, what's the story?" I asked turning towards her.

'Hannah and Bernard kidnapped them out of, get this, service to kronos, he brunt their houses killing their dad's. They both only had dads. Their demigods to. I'm thinking Nyx for Brigitta, but I've never seen a demigod with rainbow eyes like Liza's. Anyway, the sense of the two demigods in danger naturally attracted other demigods without them even noticing. Then, Hannah and Bernard would eat them." Annabeth finished.

"So they don't have parents?" Annabeth shook her head.

**Annabeth's POV**

"So they don't have parents?" Percy asked. I shook my head.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a little shadow in the doorway.

"Liza?" Percy called.

"Daddy?" She answered. He looked over at me.

"Just go with it" I mouthed.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Liza walked over to the bed and Percy lifted her up. She settled in between us.

"I had a bad dream" She said holding her teddy bear tight.

"What was it about?" Percy asked as Liza snuggled up to him and yawned.

"You and mommy left and the monsters came back." She said, her voice drifting away even as she spoke. I began to play with the curls in her hair.

"Don't worry cupcake. Were right here" I soothed.

"Cupcake?" Percy mouthed.

"My dad always called me that." I whispered back. I looked down a Liza who was already fast asleep again.

"Annabeth, I know we've only know them for what.. Two hours? But I'm pretty sure I cant leave them." Percy said looking down at Liza affectionately.

"Glad were on the same page" I said grabbing his hand and falling asleep.

**Yay! Now review. Or I'll get my hit crew all over your sorry little butts. **


	8. Lets add more to the mix, shall we?

**Hello wonderful readers! I'm finally updating with an actual chapter! Now before you skip ahead and read it… I have some people to thank. Firstly, all you amazing readers… and even more amazing reviewers. Secondly, my awesome Beta November Rising, who saves this story from countless grammar mistakes. And lastly, to all the people who told me to have a good time in Ohio, I did! Although I almost wet myself on the Dragster at Cedar Point but it was so fun! :/ And the whole Lebron leaving the Cavs and therefore breaking my heart thing. Other than that... A blast! Anyway… Hope you like it!**

Brigitta's POV

I woke up the next morning ready to work. It all had to be a dream right? A wonderful, amazing, dream. But a dream. And dreams aren't real.

I sat up, ready to hear Hannah's voice barking out orders at us, but it was silent. I looked over to Liza's side of the bed, but no one was there. Had they taken her somewhere? Hurt her?Suddenly a little head popped into my door way, and I realized I wasn't in the furnace room. I screamed a little.

"Shhh!" Liza shushed holding a finger to her lip. "Mommy and daddy are till awsweep!" she said, still not getting the "S" out.

"Mommy and daddy?" I asked hesitantly, Liza had never called Hannah or Bernard Mommy or daddy. Had it been real then?

"Yes! We're going to make them breakfast for sabing us from the evil Hannah and Bernard!" she said, holding up her arms to look like a monster as she said 'evil'.

"They're real! Hannah and Bernard are dead?" I asked enthusiastically.

"Yes Brig! Now hurry! Before they wake up!" Liza said pulling me down the stairs.

Annabeth's POV

I shot out of bed with that nauseous feeling you get when you're really, really sick. I ran towards the bathroom.

"Annabeth?" Percy groggily said. I leaned over the toilet and started puking.

"Annabeth!" Percy said, more alert now. "Is something wrong?"

Well isn't he smart? I'm _so_ going to answer when I have last night's dinner hurling out my mouth. Percy came up behind me and held my hair.

After five minutes I was pretty much empty, as in everything that had been in my body is now sitting in the toilet.

"Do you want some water?" Percy asked lifting me off the ground. I nodded my head.

"What happened there?" he asked as I chugged the water.

"I don't know, I just woke up with this horrible stomach ache. But I feel perfectly fine now." I answered. Suddenly panic washed through me.

"Percy, where's Liza! She fell asleep right here!" I said."Relax, she's probably in the room Brig's in," he said walking into where Brig fell asleep. Nothing.

"Oh gods Percy!" I gasped, rushing down the stairs with Percy.

Percy's POV

Relief flooded through me as I ran into the kitchen to see Brig and Liza covered in flour.

"Thank gods," I said walking over to hug them both.

"We tried to make pancakes for you," Liza said laughing, getting flour all over me.

"But it didn't really work out." Brigitta said brushing flour of her patched up, holey, skirt.

"There you two are!" Annabeth said running up and kissing their foreheads. It felt weird. I'd only known these girls for all of about 14 hours. But I already knew I'd do anything to keep them safe.

"How about I make some breakfast, and you go and set the table?" Annabeth asked Brigitta.

"Ok…. Mom," Brig said a little hesitantly. But as Annabeth smiled, so did she.

Annabeth's POV

"Liza, Brig? Do you know if there are any rivers around here?" I asked the girls, thinking that if Percy could get in some water he could figure out where we are and how to get away.

"I do mommy!" Liza said jumping up and down.

"Can you show us cupcake?" Percy asked her.

"Yeah! This way!" She said taking off for the woods.

A few minutes later we came to a small river in the middle of the woods.

"It's not saltwater, but it'll do," Percy said, stepping into the water.

"Ummm, mom? What's dad doing?" Brigitta asked, watching Percy turn in the water using his water powers to figure out where we were.

"Getting us out of here," I said.

"Ok, we have to go this way..." Percy said pointing towards the woods. We walked a little in to find a little path, that lead all the way back to Santorini.

"Ahh, finally back," I said as the taxi drove up to our hotel.

"Where are we?" Liza asked, climbing on Percy's lap to get a better look.

"At the St. Monica. In Athens, Greece," Percy said.

"Come on girls, let's go to our room," I said whilst tipping the cab driver.

Percy's POV

"Oh it feels so nice to be in clean clothes," Annabeth said walking out of the bathroom. Yes, it did, but the small problem was, Liza and Brig and no clean clothes.

"Mommy! I want to go swimming!" Liza said jumping up and down, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah… and I would like a change of clothes." Brig said, enchanted by the TV.

"Well, then should we go downtown and do a little shopping? And get some lunch maybe?" Annabeth asked getting her purse.

"Shopping?" Liza asked, perplexed.

"Shopping," Annabeth said walking over to her. "Getting you new clothes and a new swimsuit so you can go swimming."

"Swimming!" Liza started jumping around.

"Well then, shall we go?" Annabeth laughed as Liza jumped around the whole room.

"Yeah," Brig said, getting up and walking to the door with Annabeth and I. Liza preferred to bounce. But just as we were about to open the door, a silvery mist appeared in front of us.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Athena said through the Iris message.

"Hello mother," Annabeth said, a little shocked.

"So how have you two been?" Athena asked in a giggly voice. Has she always been so… bubbly?

"Good...?" Annabeth said as Brigitta shrugged herself behind me. Liza on the other hand stood right in front of Annabeth, looking at the IM with interest.

"And who are these adorable little girls?" Athena said clapping her hands together.

"I'm Liza!" The little girl said, grabbing the attention.

"Are they yours Annie dear?" Athena smiled. Ummm… Annie dear? Did that really just come out of Athena's mouth? Something was wrong with that.

"Well, no. we saved them from two monsters. But if you mean do you plan on keeping them, then yes." Annabeth told her mother.

"Well that is just wonderful." Athena said happily.

"Yeah...""Well I just wanted to drop by and say hi! But I should really get going, wedding plans and all."

"Ok then, bye mom."

"Bye sweetie! Bye girls, and bye Percy!" Athena waved as Annabeth cut the connection.

"I've never seen my mom so… giggly before. She's acting like a teenage girl," Annabeth said.

"Well I've never seen your mom that happy to see me," I said, just kinda standing there in shock.

"Mommy. Daddy. Can you pwease leave now!" Liza said pulling Annabeth's arm.

"Right," Annabeth said snapping out of whatever she was in. Although the look in her face said she was still trying to figure something out.

As we got off the elevator, Liza grabbed my hand and Brigitta and started talking about one thing or another. Liza started sucking her thumb.

"Liza, you don't want braces do you?" I asked jokingly. She looked at me like I was crazy.

Stacie's POV

"Ben! Daddy just called! Stacie's taxi just pulled up outside! I'm gonna go meet her in the lobby, I'll be right back!" I said to my lazy boyfriend lying on the beach chair, basking in the sun.

"Ok, have fun," he said dully.

"Whatever." I gave up and walked away. Jennifer Mitchells, my best friend from the Aphrodite cabin, had flown into Greece today to spend a week with me… and Ben. But more me. I walked down into the lobby and sat in one of the red cushioned chairs. The elevator to my left dinged, I looked over out of habit, to see Percy and her (whose name I refuse to say) walked out. But they had two little girls with them. Ok, Annawhatever might be fat, but not like that. So where had two little girls magically appeared from?

The littlest one took Percy's hand and started sucking her thumb, doesn't she know that gives you like, buck teeth?

The big, happy, family walked out the front door all together, all happy and stuff. Eww.

Suddenly someone appeared in front of me.

"Hermes?" I asked confused.

"Yes, hello Stacie. I have something for you," he says reaching in his little pouch and grabbing a little blue envelope. I took it and looked up to say thank you but Hermes was already gone. I looked down at the card in my hand. It was addressed to Ms. Stacie R, St. Monica. The return address was like, really weird. Poseidon and Athena? Didn't they like hate each other? I opened the envelope and a matching card fell out which read.

You are invited to the wedding Of Poseidon and Athena!September 17OlympusSave The Date!

Poseidon and Athena…. Were getting married? Oh, well this just made my day. Wanna know why? Of course you do. Because, Poseidon is Percy's dad and Athena is Annawhosits mom. And they're getting married. That would make Percy and Annie like, brother and sister! And it's illegal to marry your brother! Score 1 Stacie, Annabeth? Zero.

Annabeth's POV

Sometime after a lunch filled with macaroni and cheese and shopping for endless amounts of clothes for Brig and Liza, we had ended up at the swim shop.

"Mommy! Look at me!" Liza said twirling around in front of the mirror.

"Is that the one you want?" I asked looking at the pink bathing suit with blue polka dots splashed all over it.

"Yes!" she said running over and jumping on my lap. Meanwhile, Brigitta came out of the changing room in a deep purple two piece with a silver floral design snaking around the whole thing.

"Brig, that's beautiful!" I said looking at her wiry frame in the bathing suit.

"No, no, no! I like the sparkly one Brig!" Liza started, she was quite outspoken for three.

"I like this one," Percy said to Brig.

"Sorry Liz, but I'm getting this one," Brig said smiling as Liza, pouting, went to change back into her normal clothes.

Percy's POV

"Can we go swimming now?" Liza whined standing by the door in her new bathing suit along with pink goggles on her head, pink flippers on her feet, and one of those pink blue, clear, mini tubes around her waist that she had begged us to get her. Like, on the floor begging."One minute, we have to wait for Brig and mom," I said walking over to the kitchen table to get the camera.

"Liza, smile!" I said pointing the camera at her. She smiled big revealing her two missing front teeth, which would explain why she can't make the "S" sound.

"Ok ready to go?" Annabeth said walking out of the room with Brig.

"Finally" Liza sighed dramatically as she pulled open the door and attempted to storm out, which didn't go over that well thanks to the flippers.

"Brig, do you know how to swim?" I asked as we walked into the indoor pool.

"Yeah, my dad taught me," she said walking over and sticking her toes in the water

"Ok, just stay in the shallow end!" I said worriedly. Oh gods, I sounded like my mom.

"Gotcha dad," she said jumping in to the 3 ft end. I saw her head pop up moments later.

"Mommy will you teach me how to swim?" Liza asked looking as Brig started talking to a blond girl about her age.

"I think daddy would be better at the swimming thing sweetie," she said putting her bag down.

"Daddy, will you teach me how to swim?" Liza asked watching as Brig longingly as she started swimming around with the girl.

"Of course cupcake, come on," I said grabbing Liza's hand and walking towards the pool.

"Okay, ready?" I asked as Liza and I stood on the stairs. Liza nodded.

"Okay, well first we have to get in," I said stepping a step down into the water. Liza looked at me and held her arms out. I picked her up into my arms and walked all the way, which was really only three feet. I lowered her into the water and she squirmed.

"Ready to swim?" She smiled and nodded.

"Ok, here we go," I let go of her body and put my hands under her.

"Paddle with your arms!" I said as Annabeth sat on the side of the pool with the camera.

"Good job!" Annabeth clapped and Liza started laughing.

"Hey Annabeth, will you take her? I have to use the bathroom." I said as Liza started kicking her legs.

"Yeah" Annabeth said jumping in and taking Liza from me.

"Daddy?" Liza asked as I walked away.

"I'll be right back, mommy's right there," I said, Liza turned around and smiled seeing Annabeth. I looked over a little to see Brig playing with the same girl as before

I came out of the restroom and walked over to the chair where Annabeth had set all of our things. I picked up my iPhone which had one missed call from 'The Gman'.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth holding a crying Liza asking Brig a question, the answer was yes. Annabeth walked up the steps with Liza in her arms and headed in my direction.

"What's wrong cupcake?" I asked as they walked over.

"Oh, just a little tired. I'm gonna take her up and put her down for a-" she mouthed the word nap.

"Okay, I'll just stay here with Brig," I said as they walked away.

Annabeth's POV

Liza was asleep in my arms by the time the room nanny came. I had already changed her out of her wet bathing suit and into a little night gown, even though it was only two in the afternoon. I laid her in bed and put pillows around her to prevent her from falling out if the bed.

"Hello, I'm Matilda," the women at the door answered.

"Hi, Annabeth," I said shaking her hand. "Liza is in the room sleeping." We walked over to the room and I cracked the door open.

"She just fell asleep, but when she wakes up just call this number" I walked over to the table and took a piece of paper out of my purse and wrote my cell phone number down.

"Okay," she said. I looked up from the table and saw a little pink box. I picked it up and saw on it...

_Thought you might need thisLove, Aphrodite_

I picked it up and put it in my purse.

"Okay, well thank you so much" I said walking towards the door.

"No problem, it's my job," she said smiling as I walked out the door. As I started walking down the hall I opened my purse and grabbed the box. I was neatly wrapped in pink tissue paper with a little dark pink bow around it. Her hand writing was neatly scrawled on a white piece of paper stuck under the card. I ripped it open.

I took me until the bottom of the elevator to figure out what was left in my hands. It was a pregnancy test.

Why would Aphrodite think I needed a pregnancy test? Unless….

I walked past the entrance of the pools and to the lobby bathrooms. I entered the women's bathroom, now over come with interest, and a little happy at the idea. I walked into the first stall and sat down and opened the pregnancy test.

I looked down at it, pee stained stick in my hands. There was one little thing looking back at me on it. A little, pink, plus sign stared back at me.

Oh gods, I was pregnant. I was pregnant! I had the huge urge to scream, but there was two more women in the bathroom with me. So instead I booked it out of there to tell Percy, pee stick and all.

Percy's POV

I decided now would be as good a time as ever to call Grover back.

"Hello?" he asked from the other end.

"Hey! Gman!" I answered back.

"Percy! How's the honeymoon going?"

"Good, have I got stories for you" I said looking over at Brig.

"Hey, I'd love to hear them but the campers just arrived today and there's a bunch of stuff to deal with," he said.

"Oh right! First day of camp, gotta love it. Tell my cabin I say hi"

"Will do Perce, bye!"

"Bye man," I said hanging up. I leaned back in the chair watching Brig splash around in the pool. Ya know, I was always terrified of having kids. I always thought I would be a terrible father and I would do something wrong and they would never forgive me. But now that we have Brig and Liza, I honestly couldn't wait for them to have a little sister or brother. I mean, I love Brig and Liza to death already. But I don't get to watch them from a baby, watch them take their first steps, or take their first words.

"Percy!" someone squealed, interrupting my train of thought. I looked up to see Stacie. Great.

"Hey," I unenthusiastically answered."What a coinkydink, us running into each other everywhere." She smiled.

"Dad, do we have anything to eat?" Brig asked running up to us, her friend grabbing a towel and running over here too.

"Yeah, and here. Take a towel" I said grabbing one of the towels Annabeth had brought down.

"Thanks, oh and dad this is Lily," she said gesturing to the girl next to her.

"Hello Lily," I replied, waving at her.

"Hi," she said shyly in her towel.

"Dad, food?" Brig asked.

"Oh, here bug." I said handing her a box of cheez-its.

"Who's this?" Stacie said, glaring at Brig.

"This is my daughter Brig, Brig this is Stacie." Brig waved at Stacie as she and Lily sat down and started to eat the Cheez-its.

"And you found her?" she said nastily.

"Annabeth and I adopted them, after we saved them from two monsters," I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well I'm gonna go lay down," she said stomping away. I laid back on the chair, breathing in the chlorinated air. Brig set the cheez-its back down and went to the pool with Lily. Then I heard it.

"Percy!" someone yelled. I looked up to see, Annabeth? Not just Annabeth, Annabeth running towards me at high speed.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" I asked as she ran up to me and hugged me.

"I'm pregnant!" She yelled.

**Soo….. That's it for this chapter. And now you're sitting on the edge of your seat wondering what happened next. So you better review! And I'll update after this big family fun week my parents are forcing me to join. Wish me luck! Love always, Girl of the moment.**


	9. Escape Attempts

**Hello All you =] **

**The teen choice awards were soooo amazing! Sadly Logan wasn't there. But P-Diddy gave us his tickets! How cool is that? And Brigit, who reviewed 1,000,00 times! Their fox! Haha and thank you for all the names… but I already have them picked out! My beta never got back to me and I know you guys really wanted this! I re-read it a lot but it's still gonna be a little messy! Sorry but hopefully you love it!**

**Love Always,**

**Girl of The Moment**

**_***Update! So my beta got back to me and this is just the better spelling grammer version. Nothing else was added :)_  
**

**Percy's POV**

I looked back down at Annabeth, who had just let the whole world – and me – know for the first time that she was pregnant. Right here, in front of _everyone_. I couldn't believe it. I had always thought this moment would be a little more, you know, _private_.

"What?" I asked. Give me a break; this was a little shocking. 

"I'm pregnant!" she said, smiling.

"Oh my gods. Oh my gods!" I cried, picking her up in my arms. She laughed.

"What? When? How did you find out?" I continued.

"Aphrodite, she left us a pregnancy test in our room!" She told me, a huge smile still on her face. I mean, that kind of smile could light up the whole of New York City.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth, this is so amazing!" I said hugging her again. I leaned down a little, just enough so that our lips met.

**Brigitta's POV**

"What are your mom and dad yelling about?" Lily asked. I turned around to see that all the yelling about someone being pregnant had come from my mom and dad. A little embarrassing.

"I'm not sure, I'm gonna go see." I told Lily as I climbed out of the pool and walked over to Mom and Dad.

"Are you guys okay?" I asked, as they settled down a little.

"Brig! Mom's pregnant!" Dad said, lifting me up into a hug.

I smiled at him as he put me back down. Pregnant. I knew what that meant. My real dad told me Uncle Erik was going to have a baby because Iris was pregnant. Then Liza came. So pregnant means… having a baby! So I'm going to have a little sister! Or a brother! But wait – if Mommy and Daddy have their own baby, they won't want Liza and I anymore. Will they?

"Isn't it great?" Mom asked, beaming.

"Yeah," I lied. This was the worst thing that could ever happen. "Well, I'm gonna go back and swim." I told them, before sulking off.

**Stacie's POV**

My mouth dropped. What? Did she just say she was pregnant! Why in the world would Percy even think of tapping _that_? Ew! Just thinking of it made me sick.

"Stacie! There you are!" Someone yelled. I whipped my head around to see Jennifer.

'Hey," I said, although my voice sounded like I wanted to eat her.

"Oh my gods, you will, like,not believe what I just got." She said, laying her pink bag next to mine by the chair.

"What?" I asked angrily, watching Percy and Anna-like-I-care talk to their little charity case.

"An invitation to Athena and Poseidon's wedding!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got one too." I muttered in disgust, as Percy pulled Annabutt onto him and lay on one of the chairs.

"You know what that means, right?" She said, taking off her sunglasses, which I didn't even know why she was wearing, seeing as were inside.

"No" I replied, still watching the two of them intently.

"Percy! Him and Annabeth are gonna be, like, brother and sister! And it's, like, illegal to marry someone if you're, like, related!" she said.

"Oh my gods! I totally forgot about that!" I said, turning towards her.

"Yeah! So they're gonna, like, have to get a divorce!" Jenn exclaimed.

"But she's pregnant," I said, sinking back into my chair.

"That's, like, so disgusting!" Jenn said.

"You are so right." I told her, closing my eyes and smirking.

**Percy's POV**

"Percy, Stacie over there's been glaring at me since I got back. And it's been over an hour." Annabeth said, staring at where Stacie was.

"Don't mind her, she's just jealous," I told her, kissing her forehead.

"Why would she be jealous?" she asked, sighing.

"Maybe because you're carrying my beautiful child." I said, laughing.

"That is a reason for jealousy." She smiled. Something started humming.

"Do you hear that?" I asked her.

"Oh! It's my phone." She reached into her purse and pulled it out.

"Hello?" She asked whoever was calling, and listened to what they had to say. "Oh, alright, I'll be right there." She hung up.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"The babysitter. Liza was a little scared when she woke up and no one she knew was there," she said with a laugh, getting up.

"Are you gonna go get her?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'm gonna get Brig ready to leave. We'll meet you up there. It's almost dinner time, anyway."

"Oh, right, where should we eat?"

"Room service?"

"Sounds good to me." She leaned down for a kiss before walking out the door. I grabbed Brig's towel and was about to go get her when Stacie walked up to me. Great.

"How so?" I asked, interested as to where this was going.

"Percy, you're disgusting." She said, as she stood in front of me.

"You're having a _baby_ with her!" She screeched. Oh, should have seen that coming.

"Why? I love her. We're married. That's kind of what happens when you get married."

"Percy! She's like your sister! You don't have sex with your sister!" Okay, really? I said that when I was _twelve_. I don't think it still applies.

"Stacie, I said that was when I was twelve! I don't feel that way anymore. Trust me."

"No, literally. You're her brother now. At least, you will be when your parents get married." She smiled devilishly. She had obviously given this one a lot of thought.

"Stacie. She'll be my _step _-sister. It's totally fine. And legal. Especially because there's no way our parents' marriage is going to last." I said, getting up and walking towards Brig. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Stacie's jaw drop.

"Brig! Time to bounce, bug!" I called, walking over to where she was swimming with Lily.

"'Kay, bye, Lily!" She said, hopping out of the pool and into the towel I was holding out for her. I grabbed the beach bag, which was pink. Yeah, I was walking around wrapped in a purple towel, carrying a pink bag. I bet I looked like a beast. We headed back to the room. Brig walking somberly beside me.

"Brig, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said, but in a sad, empty tone.

**Annabeth's POV  
**I slipped the key card into the door. As it blinked green, I opened the door to find Stella sitting on the right side of the couch and Liza on the far left, curled up in a blanket, watching Franklin.

"Here, thank you so much," I said, handing it to her.

"Mommy!" Liza yelled, jumping up and running at me. I set my purse down and hugged her. I grabbed a twenty as she jumped into my arms, and walked over to Stella.

"Oh, it was no problem," She said, standing up and smiling.

"Do you know where we could get any movies to watch?"

"Yeah, just push the On Demand button on the remote. A bunch of movies will come up."

"Okay, thanks again!" I said as she walked out the door.

"Did you have a nice nap?" I asked Liza as she sat down on a stool in the kitchenette.

"Mm-hmm," She said a little sleepily. "Can I have a snack?"

"Sure thing, cupcake," I said walking towards the mini fridge and grabbing a bag of grapes. "So guess what?"

"What?" She asked as I set the grapes in front of her. We both started munching on them.

"I'm gonna have a baby." I told her, smiling. Her eyes got huge.

"You're gonna have a baby?" She yelled, grinning and standing up on her stool.

"Yeah!" I said, pushing her back down to sit on the stool.

"Mommy! This is _so_ cool!" She said excitedly, twirling her hair. Behind her, the door opened. Percy and Brig walked in.

"Daddy! Brigitta! Mommy's having a baby! And it's gonna be a girl!" She squealed. Percy gave me a you-knew-and-you-didn't-tell-me? look. Brig gave me a smile, but I could tell she was forcing it. Why wasn't she happy about the baby?

"We don't know what it is yet, Liz. It could be a boy. And sit back down before you fall!" I said, as she stood on the stool again,

"No, it's going to be a girl!" she insisted, running back to the TV as Franklin came back on.

**************************************************************************  
"So, who wants what for dinner?" I asked, scanning the room service menu.

"I want macaroni and cheese." Brig said, quietly and sadly, from beside me where she was also reading the menu. She'd been talking like that ever since we got back from the pool. She wouldn't even help me put all the new clothes into the dresser.

"Me too!" Liza yelled from the bath tub.

"Perce, what about you?" I called.

"Just a cheeseburger with fries. Does Liza need conditioner?" He said from the bathroom, where he was making sure Liza a) actually washed off, and b) didn't drown.

"She does if her hair is tangled. So yes!" I yelled back. I called room service and ordered all the food. Dinner came up about fifteen minutes later, just Percy came out with Liza all clean. Once we all ate dinner, we decided to watch a movie.

"What was that movie we watched with Andy?" I asked Percy.

"What movie should we watch?" I asked the girls. Liza said she didn't know any. I got no input from Brig. She wasn't talking much.

"Which one?"

"The one about the dragons."

"Yeah, that was cute." And so we watched that, me under Percy's arm, Liza under his other. Brig sat on the floor, leaning against Percy's leg. She looked like she was crying.

"How to Train Your Dragon?"

"Brig, are you okay?" I asked, moving closer to her.

"Yeah. I'm fine."  
****************************************************************

At the end of the movie, Liza, and Percy were asleep. I woke Percy up and pulled the couch out for the girls. We tucked Liza in and I gave Brig a hug goodnight. She looked so sad lying in the bed as we walked into our room. I headed back out to talk to her, but she was already asleep.

********************************************************************  
"Okay, plane tickets are all booked for the girls," I said, closing my laptop. It was 1:27 am.

"Girls?" I asked, turning on the lights. I saw Liza sitting on the ground, pouting, and Brig packing all the clothes into the suitcases.

"Good." Percy pulled me down and moved me closer to him as we both closed our eyes. After about ten minutes of lying there, we heard a crash. I looked over at him, and we both got up.

"Brig said you were going to leave us because you're having your own baby. She said we had to leave first," Liza said, still pouting. Percy walked over to Brig. I felt tears leak out of my ears and roll down my face. Did she really think that?

"What's going on?" I asked, confused.

"Brig, you don't really think that, do you?" I asked though my tears, sitting next to her. She started crying as I pulled her next to me.

"People did that to us before," she sobbed. How could anyone leave these two?

"Well, we're never leaving you, Brig. Or Liza. I promise." I said, wiping my tears away, then hers.

Percy sat down with Liza next to us. "Why do you think we bought you suitcases? So you could pack up and leave? You're part of this family now," he said gently.

"Well, when we bought them, we didn't know about the baby," Brig muttered, burying her head in my shoulder.

"Having a baby doesn't mean we don't love you two any less," Percy told her, rubbing her back.

"Exactly," I said, bringing her closer. She was still crying, but so was I, and Percy can deny it all he wants, but even he was getting a little teary-eyed.

"I'm really sorry," she said after a while, looking up at us with her tear-stained eyes.

"It's okay, bug," Percy said. She smiled a little at her nickname. "Now let's get you back to bed."

I picked her up and tucked her in under the covers as Percy did the same for Liza. I kissed both of them good night and gave Brig one last hug before walking back into my room with Percy. I was beginning to grasp what being a real family meant.

**Loved it? Hated it? Tell me! Review! Please? **


	10. Things are found

**OHHHMMYYGODDD. You all hate me right? Like really when was the last time I updated? Take pity on me.. I'm a freshman… I'm a cheerleader.. And I just got back from Costa Rica. But I've been meaning to do this for a long time, and since it's dark all the time now, I'm usually home. So this should be happening much more often! Hopefully… :D**

**Love always, Girl of the Moment. **

**Annabeth's POV**

I stretched out my arms as I got out of bed. Percy was already up, a first, him getting up before me. I sat up out of bed and walked into the living room where the pull out bed had already been folded up and had three people sitting on it. Liza, Percy, and Brig.. In that order, watching Spongebob in Greek

"Morning" I said sitting next to Liza.

"Good morning" Percy said leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"Good morning mommy!" Brigitta said from the opposite side of the couch, looking much happier then yesterday.

"Morning bug" I said smiling, until my stomach decided to start doing summersaults. Wonderful. I jumped of the couch and sprinted to the bathroom getting to the toilet just in time. I felt Percy come in behind me and hold my hair up. After puking my guts up twice, I stood up and washed my mouth out.

"Are you ok?" Percy asked looking from my face to my belly.

"Yeah, yeah umm.. Morning sickness I guess." I said trying to catch my breath. We walked back out into the living room where Liza and Brig and barely noticed my scene, far to absorbed by Spongebob, Patrick, and squidward all in a hole.

"Boo, I'm Santa Clause!" Patrick said in Greek. Liza giggled.

"Do you two understand this?" I asked them.

"Yeah" Liza said keeping her eyes glued to the TV. I looked at Percy wondering if it was because they were demigods or not.

"Their dads both spoke Greek, but Hannah and Bernard taught them English because that's what all the demigods that came to the inn spoke. Although with Liza it must be her demigod instincts because she was only one when they were kidnapped so she never learned Greek from her dad like Liz."He said knowingly, see what you miss when you sleep in?

"So do you know who their godly parents are?" I ask him.

"Well, I think your right about Brig and Nyx, but I'm still confused about Liza. I mean blond hair, rainbow eyes, and really, really outgoing. It just doesn't really add up." He said staring at the back of Lizas head. Rainbow eyes… Rainbow!

"Percy! Iris!" I yell a little loud, Brig and Liza look back at me like I'm crazy. But I figured it out.

"Huh?" He asks very confused looking, he already forgot what we were just talking about.

"Liza! Her godly parent is Iris! Rainbow eyes?" I say slowly

"Ohh!" He says looking over at Liza again.

"What are we doing today?" Liza asks spinning around. Good question. If only I knew.

"Were going to Delphi." Percy declares. I look at him oddly. "Well we already had seats booked so I called the tour company and lucky they had a couple seats left, so I booked them." He replys, lucky Percy thought ahead…for once.

"What time the boat leave?" I ask.

"9:30" He says coolly. I look at my watch….8:57. So much for thinking ahead.

"How long does it take to get there?" I ask hoping its under 30 minutes.

"Emm about 15 minutes.. Why? Ohh" He says noticing the time. And so begun the mad dash to get every one dressed and ready to leave by the time we get to the taxi, its 9:20. We finally get to the ports at 9:35.. Luckily they waited.

**Percy's POV**

The Greek islands were beautiful after going to Delphi, where Apollo's oracle came to give prophecies, but the whole time all I could was Rachel in her torn jeans and "Love the arts" shirt protesting against pollution. Anyway after that we went to the beach on the islands (AN ok so I'm not actually sure if there is a beach there, seeing as it's an island I'm guessing there is.. But even if there's not I just made on. Welcome to beach…eww I just sneezed on my keyboard.)

The beach was amazing. I mean really I'm ok with any beach as long as the waters cleanish and there's sand, not those rocky beaches like in Ohio. Those suck. But this one by far beat any other beach I've been to.

"Liza! Brig! Are you burning?" Annabeth the two girls building a sandcastle.

"No!" They both yelled simultaneously.

"I think they need more sunscreen." She said nervously looking at them.

"Annabeth, it's waterproof" I told her pointing at the label.

"Well it comes off still!" She said.

"You just put it on them an hour ago." I said watching her put more on her. " And so you, your going to be whiter then a piece of paper Annabeth."

"Well I burn easily!" She whined as I took the lotion out of her hand.

"Mommy!" Liza said running up, Brig close in tow.

"Yeah cupcake?" Annabeth asked her.

"Were hungry" Liza said sinking onto her towel.

"Yeah, can we get something to eat please?" Brig said grabbing her towle to dry herself off.

"Good idea, I'm a little hungry to." Annabeth said getting up.

"Concession stand?" I ask spying a concession stand to the right.

"Lets move" She said throwing her glasses on.

"Daddy?" Brig asks as we start walking.

"Yeah bug?" I ask.

"What's our house like?" She asks reaching her hand up, I take it in mine.

"Its huge.. And beautiful. Mommy designed it."

"Really? That so cool! What color is it?"

"Light blue. And it has a bunch of huge windows that look right out at long island sound. There's a little beach down a huge hill in the back yard. You'll love it."

"Really? A beach!" She looked at me with huge eyes.

"Yup."

"What color is my room?"

"What color do you want it to be?"

"Any color?"

"Any color you can think of."

"Purple." She says excitedly as we reach the stand and Annabeth orders pizza and waters.

"Purple sounds wonderful bug" I say as we take our food and walk over to a picnic table.

"Liza, eat the rest of your pizza." Annabeth says. Liza looks up from her half eaten slice of pizza annoyed. But before she can say anything a shadow covers the whole table, two tables to be exact. I looked up to see my dad and Athena. And was that Athena in a….Dress? Yupp. A yellow sundress. I now have to question everything I once thought was true.

"Mother?" Annabeth said shocked.

"Annie! Dear how are you!" Athena said tightly hugging Annabeth.

"Percy, my boy." Poseidon said patting my back. Since when were our parents so…patently?

"Oh and who are these two adorable little girls?" Athena asked looking down at Brig and Liza.. Haven't they already met?

"Brigitta and Liza" Annabeth says looking at her mother warily.

"Ohh well hello girls! You can call me Grammy!" She said hugging both girls.

"Hi Grammy!" Liza said giggling.

"Umm….hi" Brig said uncertainly.

"Well we just wanted to bring you our wedding invitation, your coming right?" Poseidon asked handing the, a them a aqua blue envelope with gray writing.

"Of course" Annabeth said.

"Just making sure" Poseidon said winking at them.

"Well we better go, lots to do!" Athena said hugging Annabeth. Then, get this, she did the same thing to me. Yeah, that's right, she hugged me. I just about died of shock. Then, she waved goodbye to me and said "Bye Annie! Bye Percy! See you soon!" like she actually wanted to see me soon! Yeah, it scared me a little too.

"Well that was the weirdest thing that's has ever happened to me" Annabeth said taking the invitation from my hand.

"Yeah I mean your mom has always hated me. The whole time I had to dance with her at our wedding all she talked about was how much she would hurt me if I ever did anything too you.. And how she liked the color of my tie. But that's beside the point." I said.

"Oh my gods. Get a load of this" Annabeth said laughing.

"What?" I asked her.

"And I quote 'RSVP to Aphrodite 274-377-4683, without whom none of this would have happened!' like.. Who puts that on a wedding invite?" But I really barely heard the last part do to Annabeth laughing so loudly.

"I'd bet you anything Aphrodite printed out the invites.. Your mom was just to delusional to notice!" I tell her and start laughing too.

"Mommy? Daddy? What's so funny?" Liza asked with a confused look on her face.

"Oh nothing" Annabeth said taking all of our garbage to the trash can still laughing.

I wrapped up the little girl lying in my arms tighter in her sweatshirt, her eyes fluttered open but quickly re-closed themselves as the boat lulled her back to sleep.

"Mommy? Can I have my jacket now?" Brig asked as the sun finally blacked out below the horizon.

"Yeah, here bug" Annabeth said handing her a knitted white sweater.

"Brig do you see the stars?" I asked pointing up at the constellations.

"Yeah!" she said excitedly looking up at them.

'Do you know any of the constellations?" Annabeth asked as Brig leaned over the edge of the boat looking at how the stars reflected in the water.

"My daddy taught me some of them, he showed me the big dipper." She said looking up at the sky. "Look! There it is!"

"Good job bug" Annabeth holding her hand.

"He also taught me about the north star, and that I should follow it if I ever got lost cause it would bring me home" Brig looked up lazily at the sky.

"Do you see it?" I asked leaning over to Brig, trying not to wake up Liza.

"Mmhmm! And look! Its right above us!" Liza said hugging Annabeth, home.

**Brigitta's POV**

The next morning I woke up on the pull out couch with Liza.

"Liza? Are you up?" I asked poking her back.

"Well I am now" She said yawning. I heard the bathroom door open and Mommy walked out, I think she's sick.

"Mommy? What's wrong? Are you sick?" Liza asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"No, I'm fine. It's just the baby" Mommy said smiling.

"The baby's making you sick? Bad baby. Mommy, I think the baby needs a time out!" Liza said seriously, putting her hands on her hips. Mom started laughing.

"Good morning" Daddy said walking into the room. He looked at mom.

"What's so funny?" he asked. Mommy told him the story about how Liza thought the baby needed a timeout. Daddy laughed, and this time so did Liza because she loves being the center of attention. I didn't laugh though, if the baby was making mommy sick that was bad.

"The baby's not making me sick, well it is. But it's not doing it on purpose. It's just because it's changing." Mommy told me and Liza.

"Ohhh!" Liza said smiling. I guess that made it a little better.

**Annabeth's POV**

"Are we all ready to head back?" I asked as Brig drank the rest of her chocolate milk and Liza slumped onto Percy's shoulder in sleepiness.

"Yes" Brig said once her glass was empty. And so started the trek back to our room. We paid the bill and walked up to the elevator where Brig dutifully pressed the up button. We waited a couple minutes and then it dinged signaling that it was about to open. Then walked out the person I hated most, in the whole world.

"Percy!" She said hugging him, waking Liza up.

"Stacie! Can you be a little considerate? She was sleeping." I said gesturing to the now awake, and angry, Liza. Brig looked at Stacie like she had some highly contagious disease and needed to be avoided at all costs. Go Brig.

"Oh! Anastasia! I didn't see you there!" She said smiling at me. What was she trying to pull over? She knew very well that my name was Annabeth.

"Mommy's name is Annabeth!" Liza said looking at Liza through barely open eyes.

"Opps! My bad" Stacie giggled staring at Percy the whole time.

"Perce we should get to the room. So Liza can sleep?" I said herding him into the elevator. But Stacie decided to come along for the ride.

"So Percy! You'll never guess what happened!" Stacie said standing right in front of him. What even.

"What" Percy said in a monotone voice, as in I could really care less. But Stacie never could take a hint.

"Well me and my boyfriend broke up." She said pouting. "I'm single!"

"Oh" Percy said rocking Liza who was now almost back to sleep.

"Yeah, he said I was conceited and didn't care about anyone but myself. I mean come on! Crazy right?" She said laughing. She really didn't seem to bummed about the whole thing.

"Not that far off" Percy muttered as the elevator dinged and opened.

"Oh look! Our floor!" I said wanting to get out of there.

"Right" Percy said following right behind me. Once we were a little down the hall Stacie leaned out the elevator and yelled "You don't really mean that Percy. Right?"

Yes, I'm pretty sure he did Stacie. I thought smiling.

My phone vibrated on the table as Percy turned off the TV, where Brig had been watching TV. But she was a little tired too, although she would never admit it. I picked up my blackberry and saw "Text from Thalia!" flashing on the screen.

_Annabeth! You'll never believe where I am! _

Well seeing as you didn't even give me a hint.. I have no idea Thalia. So I must guess.

_Umm.. Mars? _I replied.

_NO! _She sent back.

_Ok then where?_

I asked with growing curiosity. Thalia didn't usually like to text, she liked to hear people s reactions. My phone vibrated.

_I'm at this really fancy restaurant. I'm not even supposed to have my phone out! But guess who I'm here with __J_

I thought back to Thalia's love interests. Which would be none, nada, the big zero, considering she's a hunter. Well unless you include Luke, sure they had a thing. But then he went all evil and died. So I'm thinking its not him. (_RIP LUKE_) Then my thoughts shot to my wedding. Nico!

_Nico?_

_How'd you know?_

_You guys were kinda cuddly at my wedding __J_

_Ohhh haha Ummm, I gotta go. People are noticing my phone :/ I'll call you later_

_Ok! I have so much to tell you! _

And I really did! There was Brig and Liza. The whole being pregnant thing. And then there was the Stacie dilemma.

"Their so cute when their sleeping" Percy said putting his arm around me.

"I know. And soon we'll have our own one. Percy I'm so excited!" I said looking up at him.

"Me too" He said putting his hand on my stomach and leaning down to kiss me.

"Ya know, before Liza and Brig.. I was terrified of having a baby" Percy said taking me by surprise.

"Huh?" I asked.

"Well I knew you wanted one, and I was so scared. Truthfully I've never been good with kids. But once Brig and Liza came, they just kinda grew on me. And Now I'm just excited as me."

"Well go cause your stuck with this one now" I said smiling.

"And I'm perfectly fine with that" he said smiling back. It's funny, we wouldn't be talking about this right now if it wasn't for Aphrodite. Odd though. Her names been popping up everywhere. There was Stacie randomly showing up on my honeymoon. Then my moms wedding, to which even I had to RSVP And finally the pregnancy test was from her. Think of it all at the same time made something in my head click. Stacie, loved Percy. Well still loves Percy. Stacie had thought it was illegal for us to stay married because our parents were getting married. Aphrodite was behind planning that whole wedding. Stacie loves Percy. I find out I'm pregnant and also that Percy was afraid to have kids. Right when I find out I'm pregnant Stacie jumps on him. I finally realized that it wasn't all just a coincidence.

"Aphrodite!" I yelled.

"Huh?" Percy asked looking at me oddly.

"Aphrodite! This is all. Her. Fault!" I snarled. Aphrodite. The goddess who ruined my honeymoon.

**YAY! I actually finished this last night.. But there was a snow storm and our power went out. And it just came back on! WOOP! And double yay for my second snow day of the year and to a 4 day weeked! (my other snow day was Friday.. And its Monday today) I love Michigan! **

**OHH AND REVIEW! NOW! **


	11. Merry Christmas!

Hey Everybody! I hope your all having an awesome Christmas break! We have so much snow here. Its melting right now though which is sad :[ Going skiing first thing in 2011! Yay! What are you all doing? Anyway, just wanted to let you know you all get a Christmas present form me. An update! Yay! It's in the works right now. One for each story. Hope you love them! They won't be up till after Christmas because I'll be in Chicago with my Grandma and Papa.

Ok that's all :] Have a wonderful Christmas and a very happy new years!

Love always, Girl of the Moment 3


	12. Pish Posh

**What? That's right. 4th**** update today you guys! …the other two were for my other story. I must really love you all ^_^ and on my looking for music to listen to while typing I found this awesome new band. Actually I heard them the first time shopping in holister. But their called 2AM club and they are AHMAZING. Its like sex in music form.**

**Love always, Girl of the Moment **

**P.S. Its 2011 Bitchss! Yess ;)**

_Annabeth's POV_

"Annabeth dear, you called?" Aphrodite asked appearing in front of me in a burst of pink litter and Chanel infused dust.

"Yes! Why are you trying to break Percy and I up?" I stormed.

"Well, I have no idea what your talking about!" She said shocked.

"you got our parents together, you made sure I knew I was pregnant, you've been trying to get him to go back to Stacie the whole time!" I yelled. Brig sat up and looked around before falling back asleep on the couch.

"Well you smart little cookie" Aphrodite smirked at me.

"So you have been doing it all along!" I pointed at her.

"Wait, so our mom and dad don't really love each other?" Percy asked confused.

"No, did you ever think they really were!" I said him. Still staring at Aphrodite.

"Well…yeah" He said sinking into his chair.

"If you two are done fighting" Aphrodite said leading off, now doing her nails.

"We weren't fighting!" I snapped back.

"Whatever, anyway, if were done here I have places to be, things to do." She stood up.

"No! Tell me why'd you do it?" I ask.

"Ughh" She sighs sitting back down. "Well, my daughter Stacie finally found a wonderful boy, Ben. Oh you know him! Anyway they came to Greece for a little vacay. But then you two show up. And Stacie is so obviously in love with Percy. Has since you two broke up, poor little dear. So it really didn't help that you came. I kept trying to get her to see that Ben is way better then Percy, because you tow are just too cute together! And well he is. No offense."

"Jeez, I'll try not to take that offensively." Percy commented.

"Anyway" Aphrodite started again. "She was just so desperate to get you back. And I couldn't have that. A daughter of Aphrodite desperate? Oh I've never heard of such an absurd thing! It's preposterous! So I snuck one of my fancy little love potions into your parents drinks one night. I mean I thought that was illegal to be married if your parents were. Then I see an episode of Teen Mom and figured out it wasn't. But their just so cute I couldn't switch them back!

"Then I figured Percy was afraid of having children. So the second Artemis told us all I put the test is your room! That was the day you had gotten all lost and stuff and found those two darling little girls. They are so cute. But Percy was suddenly Mr. Daddy! So there was another one of mine and Stacies master plans. Through the cracks."

"STACIE?" I asked…. Yelled.

"Well how else would I know that he was afraid of kids?" Aphrodite laughed. "Anyway, that's how we got here." I had no idea Aphrodite was such a… bitch isn't really the word I'm looking for. Ditz is closer I think.

"Well haha. Your plan didn't work" Percy said from his chair.

"And if my moms not really in love with Poseidon, I would like them normal again." I added.

"But they are so cute together!" Aphrodite whined.

"More like nauseating." Percy said.

"And I would like my real mom back. I mean the way she is now, its scary really." I said.

"Oh fine" Aphrodite whined and waved her hands calling our parents names. Suddenly, there they were.

"Aphrodite?" My mom squealed running up and hugging her. Ok then..

"Oh Darling how are you?" Aphrodite asked.

"Oh just wonderful!" my mom said walking back to Poseidon , who put his arm around her.

"And look who it is! Annie!" She said running up and hugging me.

"Hi mom" I shrugged.

"And where are those two adorable grand daughters of mine?" She asked happily.

"Their sleeping" Percy said still planted in his chair.

"Oh there you are son" Poseidon said while Athena said she was sorry and went back to his arms.

"Now would be a good time" I said turning to Aphrodite.

"Ohh fine. I'm gonna miss you Athena doll" Aphrodite said looking at my mom.

"What ever do you mean?" My mom asked confused as Aphrodite waved her hands. A fine, white, sparkly mist settled around the two lovebirds. AS he mist dissipated, the looks of love turned to ones of confusion. Then they noticed hey were wrapped all up in each other.

"WHY ARE YOUR ARMS AROUND ME?" My mother yelled at me. Ahh good old momma.

"I can assure you, its not where I wanted them to be!" Poseidon yelled back. that's better.

"Ohh see they were soooo much happier!" Aphrodite said sadly.

"Happier?" My mom said confused. "And Annabeth why are you here? And is that a child on he couch?" Ah shit, she didn't remember a thing at all. And by the looks of it either did Poseidon. So I told them everything, helped by Percy and a snaky side commentary the one and only Aphrodite. I started with the wedding, ending now.

"And that's why his arm was around me?" My mom asked.

"Yes" I told her. My mom shot a glare at Aphrodite. Then looked at Poseidon who nodded. They walked up and stood in front of her.

"What?" Aphrodite asked innocently. Poseidon and Athena laughed darkly and grabbed her arms. Poseidon her right, and Athena her left.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? GET OFF OF ME YOU TWO!" Aphrodite yelled.

They dragged her right to the middle of the room.

"Were going to take care of this" My mom said.

"LET ME GOOOO!" She yelled again.

"And congrats on the baby you two" Poseidon said winking.

"LET ME GOOOOOOOO!" Aphrodite yelled as they all evaporated. Her echo lingered a couple seconds later before dissipating all together.

"Well that's over" I said smiling at Percy.

One hour later Brig woke up.

"Mommy when we get home, will I get to go to school?" She asked, eating her cookie.

"Of course bug" I said leaning on he counter by Percy.

"What if I don't know the stuff the other kids do?" She asked.

"Well what kinds of things do you know?" Percy asked.

"I know how to write, in English and Greek. I can read in both too. I know adding and subtracting. And solids, liquids, and gases. And multiplication!" She finished. I had to admit, I was pretty shocked. For living with monsters for three years I thought we'd have to put her back a grade. But she could be put in right with her class. And be one top.

"You know multiplication?" Percy asked surprised.

"Yeah!" She said eating the last cookie.

"5 times 2" Percy asked.

"10" She said.

"6 times 3"

"18"

"4 times 4"

"16"

"9 times 3"

"27"

"hmmm 6 times 7"

"42"

"8 times 6"

"48"

"12 times 12"

"144" Brig rattled off answers like nothing.

"Wow, good job bug!" Percy said offering a high five. Smiling, she took it.

**Percy's POV**

After dinner that nigh , we all packed our clothes and things. Well, I packed mine. Annabeth packed hers, Brigs, and Liza's. It really doesn't seem like we've been here a whole week. But we had and our flight left at noon tomorrow. I'm sure we would be back soon though. We had both fell in love with Greece.

Brig and Liza would finally get to see their rooms. But wait, don't you need passports to get across the country? Fuck…

"Annabeth? What about passports?" I asked.

"Covered" She said holding up two passports. One for both girls. "I also have birth certificates, social security cards, and doctor records. If the need arises for such things."

"And you got those how?" I asked. Please don't say illegally.

"I have my ways" She smirked.

"Which are?"

"Well, they don't call my mom the goddess of wisdom for nothing" She said smiling.

**And 12:38, on January 1****st****. My first post of this year for this story! Yay! So how about you.. Review? Or I'll cut your face off. HA. Just kidding! Maybe.. Just go the safe route and review :]**


	13. There's No Place Like Home

So its February 2nd. And like half of America has a snow day! Any of you? I've been shoveling driveways. Blahh. But now I'm sitting in my room with the heat up, watching the snow outside, drinking hot coco and typing out this. Gotta love snow days :]

Love always, Girl of the Moment 3

P.S I would l.o.v.e to know what you all are doing on this wonderful snow day! Unless you don't have one :[ In that case. I'm sorry. But if you do tell me! I'm getting low on good snow day Ideas.

Annabeth's POV

**We all sat in the little waiting area for gate 9 waiting for our flight. It was 7:00. I had wanted to be early, but not this early. There was absolutely no traffic on the way, no problem in security or customs. Everything went fine. **

**Anyway, were all sitting in the waiting are. Percy playing solitaire on his phone, Brig reading the Greek version of Junie B. Jones, Liza sprawled across the floor in a pink dress, pink shoes and a pink bow (for a daughter of Iris, she really only liked one color of the rainbow) coloring a hello kitty coloring book. I just kinda satin one of the incredibly uncomfortable chairs with my phone in my hand, when it started ringing. I looked at the caller ID, Thalia, just the girl I wanted to talk to. **

"**Hello?" I asked.**

"**What did you want you to tell me?" She asked yawning.**

'**Wait, thals isn't it like four am there? Why are you up?" **

"**Well, you said - yawn - that you needed - yawn - to tell me something!" she whined.**

"**Where are you?"**

"Camp"

"Well your still picking us up at the airport right?"

"Of course"

"I'll tell you then, go back to bed sleepyhead."

"Ok, goodnight Annabeth" She said hanging up the phone.

"Mommy?" Brig asked sitting beside me.

"Yeah bug?" I asked looking over. She was sitting by the window which was pitch black now.

"When are we gonna be home?"

"Soon, do you want a pillow? You look a little tired."

"Yes please" I hit the little yellow button above our seat to get an attendant.

"Can I help you?' She whispers since the elderly couple behind us are sleeping, as is Liza in front of us.

"Can we have tow pillows and a blanket?"

"Of course, I'll be right back." She said scurrying off. A few minutes later she was back. I gave one of the pillows to Brig and the blanket too. I put the other one under my head. Within the next fifteen minutes, we were both asleep.

**Ppercy's POV**

The weird thing about traveling back to New York from Greece is that your chasing the sun. So when we touched down in LaGuardia the sun is still up, but just barely. The sun is setting, but I can see everything clearly. I look over at Liza as the pilot tells us its safe to unbuckle. She blinks her eyes as she looks up at me.

"Are we home?" She asks tiredly.

"Yes we sure are cupcake"

"Wow! It got light out again!" I laugh as she watches the sun set for the second time and all the airplanes rolling by.

"Ok, if everyone could get ready to exit! Please don't forget carry ons and thank you for choosing delta! We hope you enjoyed your flight. The pilot says over the intercom. Everyone starts getting bags from above down. I stand up and grab Liza and mines bag. Mine being my laptop case and hers being a pink striped bag from the hotel filled with drawing supplies and books. I turn back to see Annabeth and Brig still asleep. I shake Annabeth, she blinks a couple of times before smiling and turning over to wake Brig.

As we walk out of the terminal down to luggage claim, I'm carrying three carry on bags. And Brig. Meanwhile Liza is walking by Annabeth chatting up a storm, which is surprising seeing as she's been awake since she's been up for almost 14 hours. She's telling us about hoe much she liked riding the airplane, and how she would like to paint her new room pink (surprise, surprise). We reach the luggage carousel. Annabeth has to pull Liza away before she jumps on it. We grab all four bags. Liza insists on rolling hers all the way down the stairs.

"Annabeth!" Someone yells as Liza laughs reaching the bottom step.

"Thals!" I look over Brigs head and see Thalia and Nico standing in front of the door.

"It was so amazing, really beautiful" I heard Annabeth say as I walked closer with Brig who had woken up but still want ed to be carried, and Liza who was spinning in circles with her suitcase.

"Percy!" Nico laghed as I walked up. Then, upon noticing Brig in my arms, look very shocked.

"Nico what are you looking at?" Thalia said turning to see Brig, also dropping her jaw.

"Ummm… Annabeth?" Thalia asked eyeing Liza who was holding Annabeths hand and sucking her thumb.

"Yeah?" Annabeth said tiredly.

"Whos this?" Thalia asked still eyeing Liza. Liza had of course noticed that people were watching her.

"I'm Liza!" She proclaimed throwing her arms in the air elaborately. Thalia just watched her with an odd expression like she didn't know what to make of it, which she most likely didn't. Nico was watching with an amused expression.

"This is Liza" I said stating the obvious "And this is Brig" I gestured to the girl in my arms.

"And what, you just picked them up of the street?" Thalia asked, rather rudely Lizas smile quickly turned into a pout and she returned to Annabeth's hand.

"No!" Annabeth snapped. "We saved them!"

"Oh, well thanks for telling me" Thalia said coolly.

"Thal, whats wrong with you?" Nico asked.

"Nothing. Nothings wrong with me" She said, her voice dripping with ice.

We quickly picked our luggage back up and walk out to Nicos black Audi.

"They don't have carseats" Thalia griped as she opened the door.

"I think they'll be fine, it's about five minutes to the house." Nico said getting in the car. Brig, who actually didn't need a car seat anyway, sat by the window. I in the middle, and Liza on Annabeth's lap by the other window. Nico driving and Thalia moping in the front seat. I really don't know what's up with her. Does she not like kids? Possible.

**Annabeths POV**

"home, sweet, home" Percy said rubbing my shoulder. I looked at our brand new house out the window. It had just been built since Percy and I had both got jobs in the real world. I had designed the house, and Rebecca our head interior designer had designed all the furniture and accents as she calls them. Percy opened the door. I looked over at Brig but she was fast asleep.

"Let her sleep." Percy said looking at me leaning over to her. "'I'll take Liza up and then come back and get her."

"Ok" I answered getting out of the car. Percy opened the front door of the house and turned the light in the front room on. The front room is made entirely of glass so I could see everything. The huge winding staircase, the chandelier which illuminated the room. Rebecca had done amazing. The walls were deep blue and the floor was dark chestnut wood. There was a deep brown rug leading through an archway into the dining room. The room was decorated with all these amazing plants. On the wall were various pictures. Us and friends, us and parents. Even a large one of us on our wedding. Rebecca worked fast.

"Wow." Nico said standing by me at the trunk.

"It's….amazing." I replied as Percy turned around and waved. Just then Liza started rubbing her eyes. When she opened them and looked in the room they widened. They were huge. She then turned around and started waving furiously at us also. Nico and I started to laugh.

"She is too cute" Nico said hauling out the luggage.

"Yeah, hey do you know what's wrong with Thalia?" I asked.

"I think she's just annoyed you didn't tell her"

"I was going to, but it was like four am!"

"Yeah, that's Thal. Not to hot with surprises."

"Can you take Brig in so I an talk to her?"

"Yeah course." He said. We walked over to where Brig was. I opened the door and shook her awake.

"Brig? Can you walk in with uncle Nico? Daddies right inside" I said as I helped her out of the car. She nodded and took Nicos hand. I walked over to the passenger side where Thalia was and opened it.

"Can you help me with the bags?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Sure" She stepped out of the car. We got the rest of the luggage out of the trunk in silence. I grabbed two, she the other two and we started rolling them towards the house.

"Annabeth wait" Thalia said. I turned to face her.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry. About how I acted and all. It was just, you really surprised me with the girls. I wasn't ready and I didn't know what to do. I was hurt you didn't tell me."

"Thank Thals. And I'm really sorry I didn't tell you. Its just that we were always doing something while we were there and the one time you did call you were practicly sleeping on the phone. I wanted you to be awake when I told you, ya know?"

"Yeah, I do. And its fine." She said hugging me. She stepped back smiling. "So anything else I need to know?" She asked laughing.

"Actually yeah." I said, she stopped laughing.

"What?"

"Well…I'm pregnant." I said. There was a silence, then she blew.

"Annabeth! That's great!" She said hugging me again, I let out a sigh of relief.

**Percy's POV**

"Daddy! Put me down!" Liza laughed as I set her on the dark, wood floor.. She started dancing around. Just then Nico walked in with Brig.

"Brig! Brig! Isn't it soooo pwetty?" Liza exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Brig said, waking up now.

"Do you girls wanna see your rooms now?" I asked. Both their eyes lit up. We all walked up the stairs to the hallway at the top that stretched both way. We walked a little to the left to the two rooms Annabeth and I had picked for the girls, but Liza ran right instead.

"Liza! Their over here cupcake." I said. She ran over to me with a confused expression.

"What's wrong cupcake?" I asked at her expression.

"Theses aren't our rooms daddy" She said seriously.

"Well not yet, but once we paint them and everything they will be!" I told her.

"Why can't we just have the rooms with our names?" She sighed. Names? Rebecca didn't even know about the girls.

"What?" Now it was me being confused.

"Come here!" She said taking my hand and pulled to the doors she was standing in front of earlier. Nico and Brig followed behind us as we stood in front of the 2 doors. They were a little ways apart.

The first one had a pink sign with a little castle and crown in the background with Liza in sparkly, white writing. The next had a dark purple sign with "Brigitta" In the same white sparkly writing. But instead of crowns and castles, hers had a bunch of fireflies with yellow, sparkly bottoms flying around and a big white moon in the middle.

"Well I'm confused." I said to Nico.

"Wait, you told Rebecca about the girls. But not me?" Nico whined.

"No! That's why I'm confused, we didn't tell anyone except my dad and Athena." I said.

"Well that's weird"

"Well… and Stacie."

"YOU TOLD STACIE BEFORE ME?" Nico yelled.

"Well she was there."

"She was there?"

"Long story-"

"Daddy may we go in?" Brig asked.

"Course Bug" I said, she opened the door to her room and flipped on the light.

"Wow!" She said smiling. Every wall was a deep purple, except the one straight in front of us. The carpet was light purple. The wall in front of us had a huge picture window covering almost the whole wall with a long white window seat with black and purple polka dotted throw pillows. The bed was a white four poster bed with a dark purple comforter with white and black polka dotted pillows. In one corner there was a cute little black kiddy couch with a light purple TV on a black book shelf, on the right wall there was a desk with black legs and a glass top, above was hanging a cute little white chandelier. In the other corner was a black and white dresser.

"Daddy! It's perfect!" Brig said hugging me. "How'd you get it done so fast?"

"I didn't" I said in shock.

"OHMYGOSH!" Liza yelled from the other room. Brig and I walked into her room. The room was painted a light pink. The carpet was a shaggy yellow. On the wall closest to us was a loft bed made of tan wood. The comforter was yellow with pink flowers, and the pillows were exact opposite. Her room was set up exactly like brigs, just a different color scheme. Giant picture window, yellow window seat with pink pillows. Yellow and glass desk, pink little chandelier. Pink and yellow dresser. Pink Disney princess TV, yellow couch, pink book shelf.

"Daddy! It's sooo pwettyy!" She said running up and hugging me.

"I'm glad your happy cupcake, but I didn't do it!" I said still just as confused.

"daddy, this was on my desk" Brig said handing me an envelope. It was addressed to Brig and Liza, I opened it and kneeled down so they could see.

_Dear Brig and Liza,_

_We hope so much that you like your new rooms! We wanted you to feel right at home when you got here. Always remember, were just a call away if you ever need us! There are drachmas in the desks if you need to talk. Always listen to your mommy and daddy! We love you girls!_

_Nyx, iris, and Athena Xoxox_

**Like? Love? Hate? Please review! It means the world to me :] **

**Also be sure sure sure you vote for if you want Percy and Annabeth to have a boy or a girl! The pole is on my profile! **

**Love always,**

**Girl of the moment **


	14. Suprise, Suprise

**Heyheyhey(: Were getting to the end of this story.. Only about five chapters left): I didn't plan on it BUT I'm writing a sequel for it! Its actually a cross over but you don't really have to know anything about the other book (Maximum Ride. Which if you haven't you should for sure totally read asap. Its amazing) So you should all Totally read it when its up! I have to finish this one first so I'm gonna try to update a lot faster cause I'm really excited about the next one! I know I haven't updated in absolutely FOREVER. But I've had the worst writers block in the world. Honestly it took me about 2 months to write this chapter. I flew out the sequel, its almost done! But for this and What I'm Waiting For nothing was coming to me at all. I was also extremely under motivated for reasons better left unsaid. So I hope you all will forgive me! And know I'm going to try my HARDEST to get this done and update much more frequently. **

**Oh.. I havent said this in a long time. But I still do not own PJO(: **

**3, **

**Girl of the Moment**

**Annabeths POV**

**3 months later…**

"Mom can you help me with this question?" Brig asked as she finished the chicken her and I had for dinner.

"Course Bug" I said stepping away from the sink and dishwasher. I walked over and stared down at her worksheet. Brig was in 3rd grade. Technically she should be in 2nd grade but her teacher said we should move her up. And she's doing amazing in 3rd if I might say so myself, especially in reading. There is just one little thing that for some unknown reason she's having trouble with. Telling time.

"Ok so if the little hand is on the 2 its…" I asked.

"2 o'clock" she said.

"Very good, so if the big had is on the 3 its.."

"2 3 o'clock"

"No, you have to go by fives remember? So its five, ten…"

"Fifteen… so 17 o'clock?"

"No you don't add them.."

"2:15!"

"Very good!" I said as she write it down. Suddenly I heard the door open.

"Anybody home?" Percy yelled.

"I here!" I yelled back. Percy walked into the kitchen, Liza came jumping in behind him. She had on pink tights, a purple tutu, and a white leotard on with her pink flats. She was carrying her pink dance bag and when she jumped you could hear her taps shoes click together.

"How was your first day at dance cupcake?" I asked hugging her.

"It was soooo fun mommy!" She smiled.

"Well I'm glad cupcake.. Did you have dinner?" I asked.

"We had arbys on the way home" Percy said coming over and kissing my forehead. He looked over at the clock, 8:00.

"Well girls, It is time to go to bed…" He said.

"Dadddddyy!" They both whined in unison.

"Hey now, tomorrows Friday, and were gonna go to Grandma Sally's because who's birthday is it?" He asked.

"MINE!" Liza said jumping up and down.

"And guess what, the sooner you go to bed the sooner it'll be your birthday!" Liza looked at me shocked.

"Brig! We have to go to bed right now!" She ran up the stairs closely followed by a not as excited Brig.

"You better go make sure she brushes her teeth" I said.

"Right" Percy said running up. I looked back at the blue plate I was scrubbing.

"Oh shot" I mummered to myself as a bit of dish waster splashed onto my slowly enlarging belly. I looked down at the tiny specks on the green shirt I was wearing. You could see it, my baby bump. It was defiantly there, not terribly noticeable, but noticeable all the same.

Tomorrow Percy and I had an ultrasound. I haven't decided if I want to know or what, what it is. I think I do, I just cant handle the suspense. The only thing I'm worried about is that I know Percy wants a boy. I know he loves the girls. But I think three girls would be over kill. Suddenly it kicked. It had been doing it for weeks now, but it still gave me chills every time. To know that it was really in there. And soon it would be out here.

**Percys POV**

"You two better be brushing!" I said as I got to the top of the stairs.

"Wait Daddy! Stop!" Liza yelled running out of her room.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm not brushing my teeth yet! But you cant be mad."

"And why aren't you brushing your teeth?"

"I was getting my pjs on!"

"Well you better hurry missy." I said opening the door to the girls blue bathroom. Brig was looking in the mirror as she gargled the mouth wash in her mouth.

"Ready for bed bug?" I laughed a little. She nodded and spit the mouth wash out.

"Can you put my hair up daddy?" She asked.

"Of course, do you have a ponytail?" She opened the hair drawer and handed me a purple elastic. I took a brush and pulled her long, brown hair up and tied the ponytail around it. It's funny what having a daughter did to you. 5 months ago, if someone asked me how to do a ponytail I wouldn't have had the slightest idea. Now suddenly, I'm a pro at it.

**Annabeths POV**

Liza was still sleeping. I shook her a little. "Liza, wake up. Time for school!" I said. Still nothing.

"Liza!" I said a little louder. She blinked a couple times before opening her eyes all the way.

"Hmmmm" She muttered shoving her head into her pillow.

"Happy Birthday Cupcake" I said taking the pillow away.

"Mommy, I'm to tired to go to school" She said pulling the blanket over her.

"Well you better get untired. Come on, its your birthday! Don't you want to see all your friends at school?"

"No"

"Brig is already up.."

"….Really?"

"Yeah shes getting dressed." at that Liza shot out of bed and ran into the bathroom. "Make sure you wash your face Liz! Come down when your done!"

"Ok Mommy!" She yelled back. I walked back down into the kitchen where Percy had made French toast with strawberries and powdered sugar, which was all laid on the table with a little present on brigs place mat also.

"Good Morning Mommy" someone said behind me. I turned around to see Brig.

"Good Morning! How'd you sleep Bug?"

"Good, I had a really weird dream though" I looked at Percy with worried eyes. Demigod dreams were never just dreams. He met my eyes with the same worried look.

"What about?" He asked trying to sound casual.

"I was at school and there was snow, not a lot but like it had just snowed. I was talking to Liza about something and then this lady with red hair come in. Then all the sudden she started breathing green smoke! Then she said something to us.. I don't remember what though." She said sitting down and eating a strawberry. Shit.

**Percy's POV**

"Bye, Bye girls!" Love you!" Annabeth yelled as the girl ran into the elementary and I drove away.

"Percy, What are we gonna do?" She said turning to me.

"Well we cant really do anything. I mean we don't know when it is. And its only September, Brig said it was snowing. And we don't even know if this is a bad thing!" She looked at me dumbly. "What?"

"When have you ever had a good demigod dream?"

"Well…never. But hers could be!"

"Percy I just don't know what to do. I think we should talk to our parents, or Chiron. Or both."

"Ok, we will talk to them about Annabeth. But for today I think we should just get through the appointment and make sure the baby's ok. Then we will worry about it. I promise"

We pulled up to Brekfords Family Practice and I stopped the car.

"Ready?" I asked turning towards Annabeth.

"Yeah" She said smiling as we walked in.

"Hello" The lady at the counter said.

"Hello" Annabeth said back.

"Name?"

"Annabeth Jackson."

"Ok! Someone will be out for you shortly!"

"Thank you" We both said walking away. We both sat down in the oh so comfortable waiting room seats.

"Percy I think I wanna know." She said turning towards me.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"What the baby is!" She smiled.

"Really? Because you know I hate surprises and I've been wanting to know since you told me we were having it!" I smiled back.

Every time we went to the doctor to get an ultrasound I always tell myself I'm not going to cry. Yet, whenever I see that image pop up and Dr. Martinez goes "Look, there's your baby!" I always, always do. Which was the case this time to.

"Well everything looks perfectly fine with the baby." She said. Ananbeth smiled at her. But she continued…

"Except one little thing." Annabeth's face suddenly went white.

"What?" She squeaked.

"Its not bad at all! Its actually quite amazing! But before I tell you, I have to know. Do you want to know the sex?" Annabeth calmed down.

"Yes we would" She said gripping my hand.

"Well, you two will be having…." Please be a boy, please be a boy! Don't get me wrong, I love my girls. But I really want a boy.

"A girl! Congratulations!" She said. Oh.. I'm still excited it's just, I really wanted a boy. I looked down at Annabeth who was smiling sympathetically up at me.

"Now if I can tell you the surprise.." She said turning the screen towards us more. "Your also having a boy. Congratulations, your having twins!"

I looked at her dumbfounded for a moment. Twins? Then it hit me. I'm having a boy! I never knew you could be this happy.

"Wait, twins?" Ananbeth said shocked.

"Yes, it seems one was concealing the other. Congratulations, it's a girl and a boy!" I don't think I've ever smiled so big.

"A boy, we're having a boy!" I said smiling shoving another fry into my mouth.

"And do you know how many times today you've said that?" Annabeth said looking at me like I was crazy. "You know we're also having a girl."

"What do you think I am, stupid? I was there you know!" I said smiling.

"Percy Jackson…Sometimes I wonder" She laughed.

**Annabeth POV**

"Here's the last present cupcake" Percy said handing Liza a card. Liza ripped it open, and held it clueless is her hand.

"Brig can you read that to her?" I asked laughing.

"Sure" She said taking it from Liza. Liza leaned over to her, eagerly listening.

"You're the birthday princess and today is your day!

You get to do what you want and do it your way!

Your pretty and graceful and oh so cute,

You're a special little girl and your such a hoot."

She paused to open the card.

"So we just want to tell you, how much we love you.

And how much you mean to us too!

Happy Birthday Princess!

Happy Birthday Miss Liza! We love you so much and

Hope you have a wonderful, wonderful birthday!

Love always, Grandma Sally and Papa Paul.

P.S. The real present is in the garage."

"In the garage?" She asked confused. Sally looked at her.

"Well, that's odd. How about we go check it out?" She said.

"ok…" Liza said as she grabbed Sallys hand and walked out to the garage. They opened the door and all the sudden Lizas eyes grew so big I thought they would fall out.

"OMYGOSH!" She said jumping up and down and running to the Barbie Jeep. She is so spoiled.

"Are you gonna finish your cake sweetie?" Paul asked Brig.

"No, I'm too full" She said trying to stay awake as Liza played with one of her new barbies.

"Well, everyone. We have something we would like to share." Percy said standing up.

"Actually two things" I said standing next to him.

"Oh what is it dear?" Sally asked setting her glass of wine down.

"Well we went to the doctors today, and we found out what we're having" Percy said.

"Really? Oh well what is it then Percy?"

"Well we got someone…surprising news." He said looking at me.

"We're having twins!" I said smiling.

"Really! You two that's wonderful!"

"Congratulations" Paul said.

"What are they then?" Sally asked.

"One's a girl, the other is a boy" Percy said.

"A boy!" Liza asked.

"Yeah cupcake! Your going to have a new little brother!" Percy said smiling.

"No, I want them both to be girls" She said scrunching up her eyebrows. "We cannot have a little boy."

"Why not?" Percy asked.

"Because Daddy! Boy's can't wear pink!"

**Ohh I feel so much better knowing that's up! I'll try to get the rest up ASAP! As long as you review! Really it means so much to me if you do!**


	15. The Name Game

**Hey Everyone! So I got the idea for this chapter today in school. My science teacher just found out she's having a baby girl and she was telling us how her son decided they should name her Uniqua, like from the backyardigans. LOL So that's kinda that idea for this! Hope you like it! **

**Love, **

**Girl of the Moment3**

**Percy's POV**

"Ya know Percy, I really love the name Lily" Annabeth says as we flip through the book of baby names. Again.

"Annabeth, We have to keep the whole A/P thing going." I said. Personally I could care less what their names started with. Our parents on the other hand…

"Ohh I know" She said snuggling up to me. She sighs as I put my arm around her. She picked up another book and opened to the A's and flipped though the pages.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Used to much, twilight and all" She said.

"Aphrodite?"

"Don't make me laugh. Alivia?"

"Isn't that spelled with an O?"

"This is so complicated." I looked down at the page she was skimming, and there it was. The perfect little girl name. Sitting right between Alana and Alice. Aleah. Aleah Jackson. Perfect.

"Percy! I found it!" She said looking up at me smiling. Really? Cause I think I found it.

"What?" I asked not really wanting to know because mine was perfect. So hers couldn't be….right?

"Aleah. Aleah Jackson." She said fondly.

"Wow."

"You don't like it?"

"No, I was just about to say the same name. It's perfect."

She smiled huge. "Then its settled! Aleah."

"Aleah Jackson."

"Aleah Athena Sally Jackson."

*2 weeks later*

"Percy there are no boy good names that start with P!" Annabeth whined while we sat in the kitchen.

"Excuse me?" I said acting hurt.

"For the lat time, we are not naming him Percy Jr." She said with her hand on her hip. I honestly do not see what is so wrong with the idea. I thought it was pretty wonderful.

"Daddy?" Liza said walking in.

"Yeah cupcake?"

"Where's my Phineas and Ferb DVD?" Phineas and Ferb had recently become Liza's favorite show. And mine.

"Well we brought it in from the car, check in my office."

"Ok!" She said running off.

"Ya know, I've always loved the name Phineas."

"Percy! That's it!" Annabeth said excitedly.

"What it?"

"Phineas! We'll name him Phineas!"

"Ya know, I'd love to. But we have to do the whole A/P thing."

Percy, what are you talking about? Phineas does start with a P" She looked at me odd. Well someone doesn't know how to spell..

"Annabeth, Phineas starts with a F." And she's a daughter of Athena? Oh boy..

"No, it starts wit a P. P-H-I-N-E-A-S. Ph. Like photo?" Wait, is she serious?

"Photo starts with a p?" This is all news to me.

"Your not serious." She said looking at me like I'm five.

"Um…Phineas it is!"

**Annabeth's POV**

"Photo starts with p?" Percy said looking at me dumbly. Oh gods, how did he even pass 2nd grade?

"Your not serious" I say looking at him.

"Um…Phineas it is!" He says smiling awkwardly. Suddenly I feel so happy. I feel like I could just fly away. They have names, Aleah and Phineas. And for some reason everything just seems so utterly real and happening I cry.I look up at Percy and he meets me with worried eyes, but I smile so big he knows he shouldn't be. He wraps his arms around me.

Soon, they'll be here. And I'll hold them, and love them. And I couldn't be more excited.

**The next day at breakfast.**

"Mommy, can we put on Phineas and Ferb. Please?" Liza asked looking at the TV in the kitchen.

"Sure" I said flipping it on. Suddenly the theme song blared at me.

'Percy?" I asked. "How could you not know Phineas started with a P if it says it in the opening of the sow?"

"Annabeth, I'm dyslexic. I go by sound now." He said. Of course.

**Hey guess what.. REVIEW! Now please?**

**Thanks guys!(:**


	16. Jingle Bell Rock and Let It Snow

**Hey guys, I am so sorry for my absence. But it's been weird, with friends and people. But today I realized I really can't care what anyone thinks. I don't care if my friends think writing is "dorky". I love it. I need to do what makes me happy, because in 10 years, I won't know 90% of these people and they won't matter at all. So this is why I'm back and I am truly, deeply sorry to all of you. As an apology I offer two new chapters for each of my ongoing stories. I am so grateful to all of you whom I have never met, you're better friends then some I have in real life and it's nice to know if I ever need to talk or vent words are always there to help, and you guys are there to listen. **

**Love Always**

**Francieska xo**

**Oh. And lastly I have to thank the two amazing people who brought me to this realization. The always amazing JK Rowling and my best friend in the whole world Natalie 3**

**And on we go! **

**ANNABETHS POV**

I parked the car outside of Sally and Paul's house. The sky was a menacing shade a gray threatening a storm.

I walked outside and the chilly December air hit me. It was that nasty, freezing wind that chilled you all the way to your bones. I hurried to the door as fast as I could and let myself in.

"Mommy!" I heard suddenly. I looked up to see Brig looking at me from the counter where she was eating a blue cookie.

"Hey Bug! Have fun?" I asked walking over and kissing her head.

"Annabeth!" I hear from behind me. I looked back to see Sally.

"Hey Sally! Thank you so much for watching the girls on such short notice" I said as she gave me a hug.

"Oh nonsense. I'm their Grandma! That's what I'm here for!"

"Well thank you anyway" I said laughing.

"Now where is that other daughter of mine? Liza!" I called. Suddenly, Liza ran into the front room, followed closely was Andy.

"Hi Mommy!" She said hugging me, slightly out of breath.

"Hey cupcake, you ready to go?" I asked her as Brig jumped from the counter to put her shoes on.

"Leave? But why mommy!" She whined.

"Because you have a really big day tomorrow and I don't want you to be tired" I smiled.

"Well I don't want to leave! I'm having fun with Andy and Grandma!"

"Cupcake, you'll see them tomorrow at the recital!" I said giving her, her shoes.

"Fineeee" she whined putting them on.

"Kay girls, say bye to Grandma and Andy before you go!" I said helping Bring with her Peacoat.

"Bye Grandma!" Liza said hugging her. "Bye Andy!"

"Bye Granmda! Bye Andy!" Brig said next.

"Bye girls! Love you much" Sally said hugging them.

"Bye Sally" I said smiling as she walked over to me.

"Good bye dear, and bring these home to Percy, could you?" She asked handing me a large Tupperware container full of blue cookies.

"I'm sure they'll be gone by tomorrow!" I laughed taking it.

"With the way that boy eat, I don't doubt it!" Sally smiled.

"Thanks so much again!" I said walking the girls out the door.

"Anytime dear!" She said as I shut the door.

"Mommy, it's really cold out!" Liza said walking to the car.

"Well hun, it's winter!" I laughed helping her into her carseat.

"Do you think it'll snow soon?" Brig asked as I buckled Liza in.

"I don't know" I told her. _But I hope not _. I thought to myself as I shut the door.

"Liza, hold still!" I said as I maneuvered the last bobby pin into the tight ballet bun on the top of her head.

"I'm bored!" She whined.

"Well don't you want to look pretty for the recital!" I asked grabbing the hairspray.

"Yes.." She sighed as I coated the bun in a thick mist of glitter infused hairspray.

"Kay, look at me cupcake" I said making sure she hadn't smudged the eye makeup. The light pink eyeshadow she had made me use was fine, as was everything else.

"There, all done" I said smiling. "Now you just need to put in your leotard and we can go!"

"I'm so excited!" She yelled running to her room.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I was not enjoying the feeling of being huge. Usually, I don't care about how I look, it's just being pregnant, with twins. I'm so….huge. Luckily finding maternity clothes in New York was easier then finding a pig in a pig pen. Hence the new dress I had on, I thought it was appropriate for a dance recital. It was mint green and billowy enough to flow over my tummy.

I started walking into Liza's room when she came billowing out at me, white leotard and tights on. Pink flats, a gray skirt with pink polka dots, and dance bag in tow.

"Do you have ballet, jazz, and tap shoes?" I asked.

"Yes" She sighed.

"Kay, let's go get Daddy and Brig, then we'll leave." I said as she ran downstairs.

"Cupcake! Daddy's in his room!" I said. She glanced at me for a second before dashing to our room.

**Percy's POV**

"Daddy! It's time to go!" Liza yelled at me. I looked down at her. Her hair was in a bun and she had all her dance clothes on. She had a huge smile on her face.

"Woa there missy. Clam down a little cupcake, we don't want to run into anything before the big show the way you're moving" I laughed scooping her up in my arms.

"I'm so excited Daddy!" She squealed as I carried her out of the room.

" I know you are" I said walking out of my room.

"Look at me!" I heard suddenly. Turning towards the voice, I saw Ananbeth with a camera and suddenly there was a flash going off in my face.

"Hey now! I think my mouth was open!" I said.

"It was" She said smirking and getting ready to take another one. This time I was ready. I held Liza close and threw her one of my signature, 'Hey there. I'm Percy Jackson.' smiles.

"Perfect" She said as the flash went off. Brig walked out of her room in a dark blue skirt and a silver sweater.

"You ready Bug?" I asked as Liza jumped out of my arms and flew down the stairs with Annabeth.

"Yeah" She smiled.

"Well then lets get this show on the road!" I said as we walked out to the car where Liza and Annabeth already were.

**Annabeth's POV**

Jenna Nelson School of Dance used a local high school to stage all of their productions. Sadly, both were about half an hour away from our house. I'm sure there were other studios nearer to us, but Jenna's is the best around.

"Are we there yet?" The oh-so-anxious Liza asked yet again. This time thought I could provide a sufficient answer.

"Yes, we're finally here!" I told her.

"Yay!" She said as we parked the car and stepped out. When we got inside Liza finally stopped jumping.

"Uncle Nito! Aunt Talia!" She yelled running to them.

"Liza!" Nico yelled as the little girl ran and jumped in his arms.

"Hi Uncle Nico! Hi Aunt Thalia!" Brig said walking over and hugging Thalia.

Percy and I slowly walked over to join the party.

"Uncle Nito! I'm so happy you came!" Liza said hugging his neck.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" He smiled putting her down.

"Mommy? We're all sitting together right?" Brig asked.

"Yes" I smiled. "I have to bring Liza to her room, you stay here and get the tickets and wait for your mom?" I said to Percy as Liza grabbed my hand.

"Mommy! Let's go!" She said dragging my hand towards the classrooms where the dancers sat during the performance.

"Coming cupcake!" I called to her. "The tickets are just under Jackson."

"Sounds good, now go before she has a panic attack!" Percy smiled kissing me and giving Liza a hug.

"Bye everyone!" Liza yelled as we walked away.

A chorus of "Bye Liza!"'s and "Good Luck Liza!"s followed us into the hall.

Lizas class was stationed in an English room. But you wouldn't be able to tell, except for a few poster about metaphors, irony, and the proper use of the comma. It barely resembled a class room as all the desks were pushed up to the wall and a large TV sat in the middle of the room on a wheeled cart showing the beginning of a Charlie Brown Christmas.

In front of the TV were a bunch of little girls, all with buns and white leotards like Liza, and a few little boys, all sitting on blankets or pillows, avidly watching the screen.

"Mommy? May I go watch please?" She asked eyeing her blanket left here from dress rehearsals.

"Yes you may, Good Luck cupcake" I said hugging her and kissing her forehead.

"Thanks mommy" She smiled.

"Wait right in this room at the end till Daddy or I come and get you kay?" I told her.

"OK! I'll see you later momma!" She said running to her blanket and later to her friends.

**Percy's POV**

"You got a program right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yeah, here ya go" I said handing her the glossy progam with sparkly snowflakes titled "A Magical Christmas; A Jenna Nelson School of Dance Production".

"Liza's on next!" She whispered excitedly grabbing my hand.

Suddenly the lights dimmed as dozens of little tapping shoes scattered across the stage. The lights shot on to show dozens of little girls in poofy, red, glittery tutus, little sequined headbands and jingle bells on there shoes (And a few little boys with red, satiny pants.) The music started and Jingle Bell Rock came through the speakers. I spotted Liza, close to the middle of the stage with a huge smile on her face like she couldn't be happy anywhere else as she shuffled away to her little hearts content.

As the music faded out and the kids all ran to the last pose, I stood up and clapped as loud as I could for my cupcake.

Her next dance was "Boogie Woggie Santa Claus", I'm guessing for Jazz. The all had their white leotards and silver wide legged pants with their Santa hats on.

Her last was my favorite though. Her ballet dance was right after a duet of two older girls doing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas". They all walked out very slowly with white sparkly dresses like little snowflakes on and lined up on the stage. The music came on and 'Where Are You Christmas" from "The Grinch Who Stole Christmas" played though the speakers. Liza and I had just watched that. She looked so precious turning along with the music up there, she was just perfect.

"You were so amazing Liza!" I said as she held my hand and we stepped into the chilly December air.

"Woa! Daddy look!" Liza said letting go of my hand and spinning under the giant white flakes falling from the dark sky.

"It's snowing!"

"Oh my gosh!" Brig said running to join her sister. Annabeth looked over at me with worried eyes as my mind flashed back to the morning Brig had told us about her dream. I could tell Annabeth was thinking the same thing.

I walked over and took her hand.

"It'll be ok" I whispered to her, watching Liza and Brig leap around in the snow. "It'll all be ok" _I hope._

**Good? Bad? Please, please, please review! It means the world xo**


	17. Cupcakes and Other C Words

**Hey Guys! I wanted to get this chapter up last night with the last one, but I was literally falling asleep on my key bored. There was drool, it was not a pretty sight. **

**So it's here now ****J**** Hope you all like it! **

**Love always,**

**Francieska xo**

_**One Week Later**_

**Annabeth's POV**

"Is that really our daughter?" Percy asked leaning over. We were at Brigs piano recital. .She was up on stage in a midnight blue, sparkly dress playing silent night. It was amazing how well she played, like she'd been playing for twenty years.

"Yeah" I said smiling as she finished he last note, stood up, and took her bow.

The theater let out a roar of applause. Percy and I stood up, along with the DiAngelos, Sally and Paul, and my dad, who had made a special apperance.

"Brig! You were so wonderful!" I said hugging her as she walked into the lobby to meet us,

"Thank's mommy" She smiled.

"You were amazing Bug!" Percy said handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"Grandpa Fredrick" She said seeing him hiding behind everyone.

"Brigitta, you were wonderful" He said hugging her.

"Thank you Grandpa" She smiled. After a round of congratulations from the rest of our group we walked outside. It had been a week since the first snowfall, and my nerves about the whole situation were finally starting to calm down.

**Percy's POV**

"Daddy? Where's mommy?" Liza asked as she finished her breakfast.

"She had to go into work early, since it's her last day she had to make sure everything was OK" I said cleaning up the plates.

"Why is mommy quitting work?" Brig asked shocked.

"She's not quitting, she just has to take a break because the babies are coming." I said throwing some dishes in the washer.

"Are the babies coming in the mail?" Liza asked.

"No Liza! They're inside of momma" Brig told her.

"The babies are inside Mom!" Liza shrieked.

"Duh" Brig sighed.

"Well how do they get out?" She asked.

"The doctors get them out" I told her leaning on the table.

"Oh…." Liza said.

"Momma left the cupcakes for our Christmas parties right?" Brig asked. Since it was the last day before Christmas vacation. The parties would be in full swing today.

"Already in the car" I said to them.

"And the presents for secret Santa?" Liza asked.

"In the car" I smiled. "Now go brush your teeth for school"

"You each grab the presents and I'll grab the cupcakes" I said grabbing the two trays of cupcakes.

"Kay, Brig you go down to your room, I'll be right there kay?" I told her as we walked into the lobby.

"Ok Daddy!" She said hopping to her room.

"Ok cupcake, lead the way!" I said following her all the way to the kindergarten room.

"Goodmorning Liza! And Mr. Jackson!" Liza's teacher, Ms. Holbrook, said as we walked in.

"Good morning Ms. Holbrook!" Liza said.

"Morning!" I smiled. "Where should I put these?"

"Oh, right over there" She said pointing to a table covered in trays of brownies, cookies, and candy canes.

"Wonderful, thank you" I said setting them down. "I have to go Liza, I'll be back to pick you up kay?" I said stopping her.

"Ok Daddy" He said hugging me.

"Bye cupcake, have fun!" I said as she waved to me. I walked out the door and down to the third grade room Brig was in.

"Hey Daddy!" Brig said from her desk as I walked in.

"Sorry to disturb you, I just wanted to come drop these off" I said motioning to the brownies to Mr. Mayville, Brig's Teacher.

"Oh, it's no problem!" He said as I walked to the back of the room where the treat table was.

""Can everyone say thank you to Brig's dad for the cupcakes?" Mr. Mayville said.

"Thank you!" They all yelled.

"No problem, you all have a good party now" I smiled walking out.

"Bye dad!" Brig said waving.

"Bye Bug" I waved back.

**Annabeth's POV**

I bent over the blue print on my desk, which was difficult being almost nine months pregnant. Something looked wrong, but I couldn't quite put my finger one it, when suddenly the phone rang. I looked at it a couple seconds before picking it up.

"Werner and Jackson Architecture, this is Annabeth Jackson" I said.

"Hello, Mrs. Jackson? I work at Roosevelt Elementary." The Lady on the other hand said.

"How may I help you? Are Liza and Brig alright?" I asked, suddenly fearing the worst.

"Actually, I'm very sorry to inform you they were just taken to the hospital"

"WHAT? WHY?"

"They were at recess and they both just passed out, Liza's teacher went with them in the ambulance. They should be and NYU medical hospital by now."

"I'll go there right away, thank you for the call."

"I'm sorry I had to make it" She said as I hung up and threw my phone in my purse and dashed out the door to my car.

As soon as I was on the road I dialed Percy.

"Hello?"

"Percy! The girls!"

"I know, I'm on my way right now."

"I am too, I'll see you there?"

"Yes, and dear?"

"Yes?"

"They're going to be OK" He said.

I quickly parked my car amd quickly dashed into the hospital.

"My two little girls just came in an ambulance. Jackson? Liza and Brigitta Jackson?"

"The ER is right down this hallway and to the right" She told me.

"Thank you so much!" I said as I walked down the hallway. I finally reached the end and hooked a right. The first thing I saw was a big mess of black hair.

"Percy?" I said starting to cry, not caring about the people around us. He was standing by a curtain and when I walked up to him I saw the two little girls laying in beds, hooked up to a bunch of IV's and monitors.

"Annabeth" He said pulling me into a hug as my eyes flooded with tears.

"Mr. and Mrs. Jackson?" A voice said from behind us. We turned around to see a woman in her lab coat.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Hello, I'm doctor Boyko" She said shaking our hands. "I attended to your girls when they were admitted into the ER"

"What happened?" I asked anxiously.

"Well, they both had passes out, the only thing was they weren't waking up. On the way here, your younger daughter woke up, but as she came about she started seizing. And then she was back out." SEIZED? I looked over at Percy with worried eyes, he just stroked my head and motioned to the doctor.

"Your older daughter hasn't come about at all. They are all stabilized and we'll be moving them to the second floor. There we'll be able to test and diagnose them-"

"Why aren't they waking up?" I asked in a panic.

"Let her finish" Percy said.

"I just want to know if she knows" I whispered.

"That is one thing we do know. I'm very sorry to inform you, but your daughters-" She paused.

"Our daughters? Our daughters are what?" I asked helplessly.

"Mrs. Jackson, your daughters are in comas."

**Oh the suspense. The more reviews I get the faster I'll get the next chapter up! ****J**** Love you all xo**


End file.
